Chuck vs Secret Spy Life
by fcuk1702
Summary: This story picks up after the whole Sarah and Cole situation. It focuses on Chuck's secret life and his relationship with Sarah.
1. Chapter 1 Sasha Bolt

I don't own Chuck.

This is my first fanfic, i've never really written stories before so I hope this is something you guys will like. I am not a writer, let me stress that.

Quick summary – This story picks up right after Chuck saw Sarah kissing Cole. Chuck has to deal with two heavies.

Chapter 1 – Sasha Bolt

With despair and hurt in Chucks eye's all he wanted is to walk away and get that picture out of his head, _Sarah and Cole in a embrace is something he didn't want planted in his mind, _but as much as he hated seeing it he was glued to the screen asking himself over and over again _why….I don't understand, we….we have this…._and in that moment he snapped out of his trance and walked away.

Chuck stammered outside the Orange Orange clearly shaken up as if someone ripped out his heart and stamped on it.

Two men wearing black suits approached Chuck and another short man approached Chuck from the other side. Before Chuck realised he was boxed up, the short man spoke.

"Mr Bartowski don't try to run, do as I say and you will be unharmed"

The short man, still his name unknown signalled to the other two men on the other side of Chuck and in a quick second Chuck was handcuffed and bundled into a black van. Before the door to the van was shut locked, one of the men ripped Chuck's watch off and threw it out of the van on the floor.

"I'm guessing that was some kind of GPS watch, not anymore", said one of the two men.

A tape was placed over Chuck's mouth to prevent him from screaming. The ride took no longer than 20 minutes, when finally the van came to a halt. The two men stepped out of the car, went round the back and dragged Chuck out. They hurried him into an abandoned, disrepair building. The short man followed closely behind.

The two men placed Chuck on a chair in the middle of this huge hall and ripped the tape right out his mouth.

"Ouch….I have sensitive skin, no need to get violent"

The two men stood other side of Chuck, preventing him from trying to run. The short man then began to speak.

"Mr Bartowski, I am Sasha Bolt. Let me guess you are wondering what you are doing here" The name sparked a flash for Chuck. _He's Fulcrum._

"What do you want from me, I'm no one special?"

"Chuck…may I call you Chuck……your very special indeed, but that's not why you're here"

"What am I doing here then if it's not for the…" Chuck then signalled with his eyebrows to the top of his head _the intersect_.

"Not this time Chuck, not this time….I am here because of your handlers Walker and Casey, if you haven't guessed by now I am Fulcrum and Fulcrum doesn't like CIA or the NSA. Those two agents have killed and capture a number of my top agents and guess what Chuck, I don't like it one bit"

Chuck, shocked because of the fact that he's been captured and this time it's not because of the intersect. At the mention of Sarah's name, his thought suddenly turned back to that kiss he saw on the screen. It brought anger and hurt to his eyes, something that Sasha noticed.

"Did I say something you don't like Chuck" Sasha said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If your after them, why am I here"

"Because Chuck, you will lure them out, especially Walker, and that's what you will do, my two men here will be waiting with a batch of rat poison"

Chuck then began to laugh, much to Sasha disgust.

"Come one Sasha, can I call you Sasha, they are top spy agents, they will know something's up and you and your two statues here will stand no chance"

"We'll see who will be laughing last" Sasha replied as a smirk appeared across his face. And on that note, Sasha picked out his gun from the back of his trousers and pointed it at Chuck. Chuck looking noticeably scared, …_Pow…, _seconds later Chuck began to feel extremely dizzy and things began to appear blurred _they hit me with that gun, that hurt…damn. _Within seconds Chuck passed out.

___________

Meanwhile back the Castle

Sarah and Cole were still locked in a passionate embrace, when Sarah suddenly pulled away, and holding her hands to her lips. Sarah appeared shocked and confused.

"What's wrong Walker, am I a bad kisser?"

Sarah couldn't look at Cole, she felt ashamed at what just happened. Guilt overcame her…_Chuck…._

"Cole, this shouldn't have happened"

Cole frowned and gave Sarah a cheeky look. "Shouldn't have…why cause you don't want to or you can't"

"Both…….I think you should go, your assignment here is over, General Beckham has a jet on standby for you, I suggest you get on it"

Cole slowly walked up to Sarah, until their faces were near touching point.

"Will there be a certain blonde agent accompanying me?"

Sarah took a step back, clearly looking uncomfortable at the closeness between the two. "I can't Cole…and I don't want to, I have an assignment here. I have to protect Chuck….the intersect….the intersect I have to protect the intersect"

Cole noted the fact that when Sarah mentioned Chuck's name first, he knew he had lost out to Bartowski. "Mmmmmm, Cole Barker has lost the woman to…." Cole cleared his throat before he spoke out Chuck's name. "…..Chuck Bartowski"

Sarah smirked and walked over to the computer. Sarah began to speak whilst keeping her back to Cole. "You were right before, it's hard to find someone that you care about, or who care's about you in this line of work. And when you find that someone, it's hard to walk away".

Cole nodded in agreement. "Well said Walker, I guess I knew all along that there was something there between you two, but I'm Cole Barker….when would something like that stop me from going after what I want".

Sarah let out a small laugh and turned around to face Cole.

"I guess that's the difference between you and me". Sarah turned back around, back to the computer. "Cole….I think you can go now".

And with that, Cole took defeat and turned away and left the Castle. Sarah was left alone with her thoughts. _I have gotten to close to Chuck, how closer can I get……_

Sarah finished up her work and went to leave the Castle. She locked everything down and walked out. She left the Orange Orange, and began to walk to her Porsche. But something stopped her in her tracks. Sarah took about 4 steps back and looked down to the ground. She bent down and picked up Chucks watch. A cloud of concern overpowered Sarah. _It weren't the intersect she was worried about…..it was Chuck….what's happened, where is he…._

Sarah frantically ripped out her phone from her trousers and called Casey.

"Casey…we have a problem…..it's Chuck"

End of chapter guys. I know many people hate cliff hangers, but I like to add them in. Leave a review, hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue, Part 1

I don't own Chuck

Quick Summary – Sarah and Casey find Chuck and rescue him.

Chapter 2 – The Rescue, Part 1

Sarah rushed back into the Castle. She dialled Chuck's number in the slim chance of hope he may pick up. When it went straight to voicemail, Sarah slammed her phone on the table in a violent rage. Again, left alone with her thoughts, all she could think of was Chuck. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She tucked the lose strands of her hair behind her ears and then cradled her head in her hands.

_Please Chuck, please be safe…I will find you._

Casey came rushing into the Castle.

"Walker, have you done a search on his phone?"

At the sound of Casey's voice, Sarah jumped up whilst wiping away the tears that were uncontrollably streaming down her face.

"No, I'll get on it now, check the surveillance outside the Orange Orange. It could give us something".

"Already on it Walker" Casey replied.

As Sarah frantically searched for a trace on Chuck's phone, she was fighting back tears. No trace was found, she had no idea on Chuck's location and that's what scared her the most.

"Walker check this out, looks like someone has taken Chuck".

Sarah rushed quickly over to Casey and watched the surveillance footage. As she saw the two men violently bundling Chuck in the van, she let out a few whimpers. _It's my fault damnit_

"Casey this wouldn't have happened had I kept my eye on him, I'm is handler this should never have happened….." Sarah was interrupted by General Beckham who lit up the LCD screen behind them.

"Agent Casey, Agent Walker…."

Both Sarah and Casey replied in unison. "General Beckham"

"Chuck, where is Chuck?" Beckham asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Sarah hesitantly replied.

"He's been taken, we're on it General. We will get him back"

A wave of anger hit the General and her tone of voice respicated that as she replied violently loud.

"Taken, taken…..how did this happen. Who took him? Don't say, just find him, NOW…you have 24hrs". Beckham then disconnected the call.

Casey grunted, "Bartowski has done it again, this will be a piece of cake, we'll get the nerd back in no time".

Sarah shot Casey a devilish look, seeming some what annoyed at Casey's comment.

"Done it again…he's done nothing but help us and this country. Now let's find him".

Within minutes Casey received some info on Chuck's location. _Told her it would be a piece of cake_ Casey thought to himself.

"Walker, we got him. The twerp who was driving the van forgot this city has cameras. I've tracked him down to an abandon, un-used warehouse."

"Let's get out there". Sarah spoke in a softly manner, clearly relieved they found Chuck. Casey seemed extremely carm with the whole situation, when on the other hand Sarah was wreaked with nervousness and was purely frighten.

As the two agents got their gear together, Sarah made a move for the stairs when Casey pulled her back.

"I'll drive Walker".

Sarah nodded in agreement with Casey. They left the Castle, locked down the area and left the Orange Orange. They headed straight for Casey's Vic. They buckled up and off they went.

Although relieved Chuck had been located, she was still noticeably nervous and slowly began to figit. Casey had noticed Sarah's nervous exterior and could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm driving as fast as I can Walker. We may be NSA, CIA, but we can't control the traffic".

Sarah looked at Casey, she didn't bother to retaliate because he was right, it was exactly what she was thinking. She knew that Casey knew she was more worried about Chuck rather than the intersect, she mentally thanked him for not bringing up that subject. However it weren't long before Casey spoke about them two.

As Casey sped through the traffic as fast as he could, he brought up the delicate subject of Sarah and Chuck.

"Please tell me these feelings your harbouring for Chuck are in a place where you will not compromise yourself, this is an assignment. You must remember that Walker".

Sarah, taking in everything Casey said, ignored him and kept her eyes on the road.

They were soon within minutes of the building where Chuck was being held. The building was now within sight. Casey pulled up in the safest location possible for them.

"Casey get closer", Sarah told him as she peered at him with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Walker get your head in the game, you know I can't get any closer then this, at the risk of us getting caught out. Drop the girlfriend act and get your game face on".

"You don't understand Casey and you never will. We're not all emotionless robots like you".

Sarah looked at Casey and knew she hit a nerve. She exited the Vic and Casey quickly followed behind. As they approached the building, Casey and Sarah went over their plan to rescue Chuck.

"Walker, put your feelings aside on this one, you will not shoot, I repeat you will not shoot if they are unarmed, got it".

As Sarah stood silently looking down to the ground, she could feel Casey eyes, bearing down on her.

"Walker…"

"I got it Casey", Sarah interrupted.

Casey and Sarah were now at the entrance of the building.

"On 3…..1.., 2,…".

Sarah bursted in, not waiting on Casey's 3. Casey rushed in behind her.

As the agents entered the building, they were brought face to face with Sasha Bolt and his two armed men. Chuck was also beginning to regain conciseness, but then he heard Sarah's voice, which immediately alerted him.

"Freeze…put your guns down and step away from Chuck…..now", Sarah said whilst pointing her gun at the Sasha Bolt.

_I knew they would find me, they always do_ Chuck thought to himself.

End of chapter guys, leave a review and I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue, Part 2

I do not own Chuck

Quick Summary – Sarah and Casey rescue Chuck. But before they can get away, there's a scare.

(BTW, thanks for the reviews on the last 2 chapter's and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Will take note of those reviews left and will try to improve on certain points)

Chapter 2 – The Rescue part 2

As Sarah peered at Sasha, she took a quick look at Chuck to make sure he's ok and is un-harmed.

"Agents Casey and Walker, you made it. Good job Chuck, you lured them out all right".

Casey looked at Chuck and then turned his head towards Sarah. Sarah was focused on Sasha. Chuck shook his head to bring himself totally out of consciousness. When he looked up at Sarah and Casey, he began to speak.

"You made it guys, as usual". He then looked at Sasha, "I should really be used to being saved all the time", Chuck said, as a small smirked appeared on Chuck's face, but he hadn't forgotten that he was still captured.

"I said drop your gun, don't make me shoot you", Sarah sniped at Sasha.

"What, you'd think I'd shoot Chuck. No way, once I have disposed of you two, I will then take Chuck and use him for that powerful computer he has stored in his brain, I'm not that stupid Walker".

Sarah knew that Sasha wouldn't shoot Chuck, so he was in affect safe. However they still had to figure out how to rescue him. Casey slowly stepped forward, bringing him that closer to Chuck and Sasha.

"That's not a good idea agent Casey, you wouldn't want to be hurt now"

Casey smirked, and reluctantly took that step back.

Sasha looked at his men who were standing by Chuck, and he signalled them to follow him.

"This is what's going to happen, Smith and Kay will handcuff you two and you will not retaliate. If you do, I will hurt Chuck, but don't worry I'll try not to harm him that much, I mean I need him alive too".

Finally the two armed men were named, and as soon as the names were known to Chuck, he flashed. _Fulcrum, they were fulcrum, just like Bolt. _But of course Chuck had guessed that already as did Sarah and Casey.

Smith and Kay began walking towards Casey and Sarah, at the same time Sasha walked back to Chuck and got out his gun again. Sasha whispered to Chuck, "You better hope those two won't try anything, as soon as they make one wrong move I will shoot you right here", Sasha pointed his gun directly at Chuck's left knee.

Chucked squealed his face and looked at Sarah.

As Smith and Kay approached Casey and Sarah, Smith spoke.

"Drop your gun's and kick them away". Sarah looked at Casey and Casey pointed his eyes and head towards the floor as if to say do as they say. Sarah and Casey dropped their guns and kick them slightly, however Sarah kicked it out far enough so it was just in reach for her to grab.

Smith and Kay were now directly in front of Casey and Sarah, they went round the back of them to cuff them. Casey grunted as he was being cuffed. As Sasha watched Casey and Sarah's every move, Sarah knew it would be hard to fight back, but she always found a way, she had to act fast. She took a quick look at her gun and realised that it would be too difficult to reach, as she was about to be cuffed she ripped out a small knife from her trousers and dashed it right at Sasha, right in his neck.

Sasha dropped to the floor as he clutched his neck. Blood began to spur out and Sasha was unable to control it.

Sarah quickly spunned around and punched Smith before he had any time to react, she then drop kicked him to the floor and grabbed her gun and pointed it at Kai.

"Take the cuffs off him, now".

Kai looked directly down at the gun and realised he was trapped. He tried to reach for his gun, but Sarah reacted before he could. As Kai got out his gun, Sarah shot at the gun and knocked it right out of his hands, the bullet slightly scraped Kai's hands, and he fell to his knees clinching his hand, Sarah took her chance and stepped forward and kicked him right in the head. Kai dropped backwards and fell unconscious.

In awl of all this Chuck looked on and none of Casey and Sarah's action took him by surprise, it was an everyday thing for him to be rescued by them two. However, he still felt scared every time, nothing could escape that no matter how many times he was rescued.

Sarah bent down and took the keys out of Kai's pocket and un-cuffed Casey. Sarah then ran off straight to Chuck, as Casey looked over Smith and Kai to be sure they were both out. He got out his phone and called for back-up, to take Smith and Kai away in custody,

Chuck smiled as Sarah came running to him. Soon as she reached Chuck she cradled his face in her hands.

"Chuck are you ok, did they hurt you". Sarah was clearly relieved they had rescued Chuck, but she was still wreaked with worry. She'd never been so scared in her life, rescue missions were common for Sarah, however, never had someone been taken that she had deeply cared about…or loved.

Chuck nodded and said, "I'm okay Sarah, I'm not hurt, except for that damn blow to the head I got off of Sasha".

Sarah looked up at Chuck's forehead to see if there were any bruises or scratches.

"It's ok, there's only a scratch there, you'll be fine Chuck". Sarah took her hands away from Chuck's face and looked towards the ground. _Thank god Chuck is safe, I could never forgive myself if anything had happened to him. _

"Errmm, Sarah…the keys".

Sarah looked back up at Chuck and said, "Keys….?".

Chuck then shook his hands and raffled the cuffs that were on him. _The keys for the cuffs Sarah thought. _

"Oh yes, the cuffs, ok, hang on".

Sarah went over to Sasha's body, but approached him cautiously. She ruffled through his pockets before finally finding the keys. She went back over the Chuck and un-cuffed him. Once un-cuffed, Chuck stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Finally, got them stupid things off me, they were starting to rub" Chuck joked. Sarah looked at him and smiled as she laughed a little.

"Casey have you called for back-up", Sarah asked.

Casey walked over to Chuck and Sarah, as well as saying, "All ready sorted Walker. Is Chuck harmed?".

"Chuck is fine Casey…or should I say I'm fine" Chuck answered.

Casey, Sarah and Chuck were all standing around each other and it seemed that the silence had made them uncomfortable.

"So, this time it wasn't me they were after…well it was, but he wanted you two first. First time for everything", Chuck said trying to break the silence. Casey grunted as usual, but Sarah looked at Chuck as he looked at her. Their eyes met and neither would look away first. Chuck cheekily smiled as Sarah kept focus on his eyes.

"Enough" Casey said as he noted the two lovingly looking at each other. Both Chuck and Sarah snapped out of the trance at the sound of Casey's voice.

Casey and Sarah began talking about the recent rescue of Chuck, when something caught Chuck' attention. He looked around at Sasha and then looked away again. He then froze, when he realised Sasha was awake and conscious. He quickly turned his head and locked eyes with Sasha.

Sasha was coming round, he wasn't dead after all. He had a gun in his hand pointing directly at Sarah. Before Chuck had time to notify Casey or Sarah, Sasha loaded his gun. Chuck knew he had to act fast, he pushed Sarah out of the firing line just as Sasha shot and now Chuck was the target for that in-coming bullet. Chuck fell to the ground. As Sarah looked on, she realised Chuck had been shot. For a moment she couldn't move. _Was he seriously wounded,….was he…..dead?_

"Casey deal with Sasha", Sarah shouted as she got up and ran over to Chuck.

Casey went over to Sasha, and grappled his throat.

"Bad move Bolt" Casey said. Casey took one punch at Bolt, and again he was knocked out.

_Seems like Bolt wasn't entirely dead, he had one last breath to take a shot at Chuck._

Sarah lightly slapped Chuck's face to wake him.

"Chuck….Chuck..." Sarah screamed.

Sarah was too concerned for Chuck's well being she didn't look for an entry wound.

Casey ran over to Chuck and Sarah. He looked down at Chuck. Something wasn't right.

"Walker, didn't you hear that" Casey asked her.

Sarah, still too concerned for Chuck didn't even hear Casey. As Casey looked down on them two, he sighed heavily and shook his head. He looked around and thought _it didn't sound as if that bullet hit a human, it hit something else….something metal. _

Casey then looked at the entrance door. He stood there for a second, and then looked at Chuck. He couldn't see an entry wound, nor did he see blood. He then looked back at the door again, and rushed over to it.

Then he saw what he had already guessed. He took a closer look at the door and found a bullet whole. _The bullet hadn't hit Chuck….the idiot missed._

Casey then looked back at Sarah and Chuck.

"Walker…….WALKER", Casey shouted. Still Sarah took no notice of him. Casey grunted and walked back over to Sarah and Chuck.

"Walker, look at me….", when she ignored him a third time, Casey grunted violently loud and bent down on the floor and grabbed Sarah by her arm and pulled her up.

"Walker, Chuck wasn't shot. Bolt missed, it hit the entrance door over there". Sarah looked confused. "Wh….What…?" Sarah replied.

Casey bent down and took a closer look at Chuck. There was no blood, he wasn't shot. But why was Chuck unconscious?

"Maybe the nerd passed out because of shock".

Sarah, still looking confused, looked down at Chuck. Casey was right, there's no blood…no bullet whole. She bent down and lightly whispered to Chuck.

"Chuck….can you hear me….Chuck…?" Sarah got no reply. Then a small dot of blood began to show through Chuck's white shirt on his left shoulder.

"Casey look…".

Sarah noticed the blood peering through. Sarah ripped open Chuck's shirt and examined his shoulder. Casey bent down to examine his wound.

"It scrapped his shoulder, the bullet lightly scrapped him as it passed". Casey said as he got up. At that moment, Chuck woke.

"What, wh….what happened….".

"You were nearly shot at Chuck, Sasha took a shot at you, luckily it missed and it hit the entrance door. The bullet lightly scrapped you though, your bleeding a little".

Chuck shot up and looked at his shoulder. There was only a small amount of blood, but it was still enough for him to need stitches. As the three made their way to the entrance door, back-up arrived and entered the warehouse to deal with Bolt, Smith and Kai. Ambulances arrived as well for precaution.

Casey went over to talk to fellow NSA forces and left Sarah and Chuck alone.

"Chuck, I think you should hop in the ambulance, your gonna need stitches".

Chuck nodded in agreement with Sarah. For a moment, Chuck had forgotten all about Sarah and Cole, and was happy to be alive. As the two walked over to the ambulance, Chuck overheard what he thought was Cole, he looked around and realised he was wrong, however he immediately remembered what had happened moments before he was taken by Bolt and his men.

When they got to the ambulance, Chuck hoped inside and Sarah waited outside.

"Excuse me, this man in there may need stitches, check out his left shoulder", Sarah said to the medics. She stood silent for a moment and watched as the medic treated Chuck. As she was about to hop inside, Chuck looked at her and said silently,

"I'll be fine Sarah…..I'm sure you'll be needed for some briefing of some sort".

Sarah was taken aback. Chuck had seemed very cold as he said those words to her, and in that moment Sarah looked upset.

"Okay Chuck. I'll arrange for a car to take you home once the medic has finished treating you." And with that Sarah walked away.

_He seemed cold just then, have I done something….._

End of chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.

Apologies for the slow build up to any Sarah and Chuck romance. But don't worry I will get there.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets and Truths

I don't own Chuck

Quick summary – Sarah and Chuck talk about the recent rescue, soon the conversation turns to Cole.

Again thanks for past reviews peeps. (BTW, sorry for that past mix up, some may have noticed. In my last chapter it said _Chapter 2, The rescue part 2 _when in fact it was chapter 3. Trying to figure out out to correct that mistake, then once i've found out, will get onto it soon as)

Druing weekends, i'm rarely on the computer, so i doubt i'll be posting any chapters. However, on odd occasions, i may just log on.

Thanks to my Beta who helped my on this chapter and will do for chapters to come.

Chapter 4 – Secrets and Truth's

Once the medic finished treating Chuck, he hopped out of the ambulance and began scouring around trying to find Sarah. He looked and looked before finally giving up. She left just as he asked her to. In that moment Chuck thought back to what he said to Sarah. It wasn't what he said but how he said it that un-nerved him.

_I didn't sound at all thankful for being rescued……_Chuck was snapped out of his thoughts when a huge hand appeared over him and landed on his right shoulder, luckily not his injured one.

"Bartowski, your blonde girlfriend has made her way back to Castle."

Chuck looked at Casey for a second before replying.

"And how can you be sure I was looking for her?" Chuck asked. Casey shook his head and frowned at him.

"You don't have to be a spy to figure that out." And on that note Casey walked away, hopped into his Vic, and sped off leaving Chuck standing there.

_Why does he call my Chuck when we're in dangerous situations and then switched back to Bartowski once we're safe…._

Chuck has always wondered that to himself.

A man wearing a black suit approached Chuck, saying "Mr Bartowski, Miss Walker arranged for me to drive you home. I'll be waiting over there by my car".

Chuck nodded and watched as the man walked off towards his car. Chuck stood still for a moment and looked around him. He'd been the intersect for some time now and he was pretty much used to it, however it never ceases to amaze him how many people turned out to protect him.

_Protect the _intersect_….not me It's all about the intersect._

Chuck made his way over to the car and hopped in. The ride took less than 15 minutes before arriving at his home. He hopped out and said a thank you to the driver.

"Thanks for the lift…..ermmm, whatever you name is…Andrew, Giles….there's a few guesses." Chuck said whilst laughing a little. The driver looked at him and took off his black sunglasses.

"It's Agent Thomas".

Chuck grinned and then stepped way from the car. The moment he backed off, the car sped away. _Quick to get rid of me huh._

Chuck walked back to his apartment and went over his plan on what to tell Ellie and Devon if they were to find out about his injury.

He entered his apartment, chucked his keys on the table, and headed straight for the couch. As he sat down, he landed a bit too heavily and a whimper escaped as he clutched his shoulder in pain. Chuck sat there for a while relaxing and repeatedly thinking over what he would say to Sarah when he saw her next. Slowly, Chuck began to feel sleepy and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. A knock sounded at the door. Chuck suddenly woke and rubbed his hands through his hair. He got up trying not to make any sudden movements and headed towards the door.

As he was about to open the door, he reached out with his left hand. "Ouch!" _that hurt.._, he quickly rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain. Another knock was heard. Chuck opened the door with his good arm.

"Sarah, hey" Chuck said when he saw Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Chuck, can I come in?"

Chuck nodded and budged aside to let her in. Chuck headed to the couch and sat down. Looking at Sarah who was standing just near him, he said.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you guys before".

"It's okay Chuck, that's what we're here for."

Chuck nodded in agreement as Sarah sat down beside him. He then looked at her.

_She kissed Cole…I can't seem to forget that…but, I,…I love her, and I can't seem to forget that either._

Sarah smiled before asking him, "Are you ok Chuck?"

"Yeah, I'm good Sarah. My shoulder is killing me, but the pain will wear off soon"

"You know Chuck, for a moment back there, I thought you'd been shot at….", Chuck suddenly interrupted.

"I was shot at Sarah, can't mistake that. I think what you meant was that for a moment you thought I was dead. Am I right?"

Sarah sighed slightly, "But you're not, which is the main thing".

Chuck's smile disappeared once she said that comment. He wondered why she didn't just agree with him because he knew he was right but she just couldn't say it.

"We're back there again are we?" Chuck asked Sarah whilst shooting her an annoyed look.

"Back where Chuck?"

"You know where, Sarah. I thought we figured out that you're a spy with feelings and emotions you can't keep turning them off and on when you feel like it" Sarah was taken aback by what Chuck had just said.

"But you do, don't you. Turn them on and off, that's what you do best".

"Excuse me…….what are you trying to say here Chuck" This time Sarah was taken so far aback by Chuck's comments that she raised her voice.

"Well you obviously weren't feeling anything towards me when you were kissing Cole"

_This is what it's all been about._ Sarah thought.

"Oh right, so that is what all this is about" Sarah sneered at Chuck.

"I saw you on the surveillance in the Orange Orange. I obviously got it wrong Sarah you feel nothing for me, and you know what, it's okay…." Sarah seemed devastated at Chuck's words and had to interrupt him.

"That meant nothing Chuck…nothing. It was the heat of the moment; I got caught up in it all."

Chuck took note of the fact that Sarah didn't confirm or deny her feelings for him.

"I cannot explain what happened there Chuck, I can't. I think it's pretty clear that I deeply care for you, but this is all an assignment. I can't compromise myself or you".

Chuck stood up from the couch and peered at Sarah.

"An assignment, that's all I am to you isn't it? And that's all I'll ever be. I have got this whole thing completely wrong haven't I. Stupid Chuck as always. Many of these spies, agents…they're cold, emotionless people, but I never had you down as one of them. But let's face it you're a cold hearted spy, an emotionless robot".

Sarah stood up and gasped. Those were her exact words to Casey, and she now knew what it felt like to have those words thrown at you. It hurt her. She couldn't believe Chuck turned so cold, so nasty. It also angered her and she took out that anger on Chuck as she slapped him across the face.

Chuck's face was knocked sideways as Sarah's slap was so powerful. He turned his head back facing Sarah. He knew what he said was wrong; he didn't mean a word of it. It was said in pure anger and nothing else. Sarah headed for the door before Chuck rushed after her and pulled her back. Sarah and Chuck were now face to face and almost touching.

"Sarah….I….I didn't mean anything of that, how could I mean it when I….lo..".

Sarah interrupted him before he could go any further, and placed a kiss on his lips. Chuck instinctively responded. The two were locked in a passionate embrace. Chuck had his arms around Sarah's waist holding onto her tightly as Sarah moved her hands up to Chuck's neck and rested them on his shoulders. Neither of them wanted to pull away.

Suddenly, Sarah's phone began to ring, and the two were pulled apart.

"It's Casey, I better answer it."

As Sarah answered the call, Chuck walked over to the kitchen and took out a cold beer.

"Chuck, I gotta go, Beckman needs to talk to us."

Chuck headed towards to door picking up his keys along the way.

"Chuck, she wants to talk to me and Casey, not you".

"Oh right, okay…".

Both stood there for a while looking at each other. Chuck then broke the silence.

"Sarah, we can look at each other all day, but I think you're needed, remember…".

Sarah smiled and exited the apartment.

Chuck headed back towards the couching hoping to rest when his phone beeped. The message read:

_Go to your bedroom now. _

_General Beckman._

Chuck headed towards his room, asking himself, _didn't Beckman need to talk to Sarah and Casey…._

Chuck looked confused. He entered his bedroom closed the door behind him, and sat on his bed. At that moment, his TV screen lit up and General Beckman appeared on screen.

"Mr Bartowski, we need to talk."

"Wait, didn't you need to have a chat with Sarah and Casey?"

"Yes, but first I need to speak to you…alone, without Agents Casey and Walker around."

"I have something I must ask of you Chuck, something that could potentially change your life forever."

End of chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the cliff hanger. Leave a review please.


	5. Chapter 5 It's your decision Chuck

I don't own Chuck

Quick summary – Beckman gives Chuck a huge opportunity. Chuck and Sarah's relationship progresses.

Thanks for past reviews peeps. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5 – It's you're decision Chuck

"General Beckham, shouldn't Sarah and Casey be here?"

"No, this must stay strictly between us."

As Chuck looked at the screen he seemed extremely puzzled.

"Listen carefully Mr Bartowski, what I am about to say is top secret and before I reveal anything what ever the outcome may be it's your decision Bartowski and yours entirely."

"Okay…" Chuck replied reluctantly.

Beckham continued…

"Together, the NSA and the CIA are re-building the intersect. Intersect 2.0. A much powerful and updated intersect. Mr Bartowski, I want to put this new intersect into your brain."

Chuck scrunched his face and seemed even more puzzled.

"You want me, to voluntarily put this new computer into my brain.... even after I've regularly said I want this thing out…?"

Beckham saying yes, nodded. Chuck began to laugh; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You have served this country with honour, and as much as a liability you have been, you will be the perfect inhabitant of the Intersect 2.0. This intersect was to be designed to be put into Bryce Larkin's brain, however he is on an assignment. But that's not the main reason. You'll be the perfect cover you're an employee at a Buy More, and no one will suspect you of being the human intersect."

Chuck got up from his bed and cradled his head in his hands. He looked back to the screen at Beckham.

"It's your decision. You can agree to have the intersect planted into your brain, or you can decide against it. If you do not wish to accept this, then I will have someone sent out to you within 48hrs to remove the intersect from your brain."

Chuck had been wondering about his room considering what Beckham said, when he was stopped in his tracks. _Did she just say she can remove this thing….?_

Chuck looked back at Beckham, "Remove this…did you just say you can have this removed?" Chuck said whilst pointing to his head.

Chuck looked down to the floor shaking his head.

"By who….and why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I will not reveal his identity Bartowski until you have come to a decision. We've recently located a man who has the ability to remove the intersect. It has only come to light in the last 7 days."

"Do Casey and Sarah know about all this?"

"Agents Casey and Walker are to be kept out of this until further notice, you will not reveal anything. Do you understand?"

Still confused and now slightly scared, Chuck nodded yes in answer of Beckham's question.

"If you are to accept this, the intersect 2.0 will be ready for upload in 2 weeks. However if you wish to decline this offer, the intersect in your brain will be removed. But if you decide this intersect 2.0 will be destroyed and a new intersect will be re-built to fit another agent. That would take a year to 18 months, and during that time span the NSA and CIA will be at a huge disadvantage, in fact on the verge of being vulnerable. With no intersect computer, all our secrets and information will be gone until a new intersect can be re-built."

Chuck didn't know where to look; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But if I decide not to have this 2.0 thingy in my head, why the need to destroy it?" Chuck asked,

"Because Bartowski, intersect 2.0 was designed for you. We began to build it to fit Bryce Larkin; however we changed course about 11 months ago and began to design it to fit you Bartowski."

"WHAT…..why didn't you tell me this before. If I say no you've wasted your time?"

Chuck became annoyed and as time went by all he wanted to do was grab hold of his TV screen and throw it across the room.

"It's a risk we're willing to take" Beckham replied.

Silence overcame them both. Beckham croaked her voice, which caught Chuck's attention. He looked back to the screen.

"What you expect me to decide now…?"

"Yes, I do Bartowski. But I can see you'll have trouble deciding so quickly. I'll be in touch within the next few days. And make damn sure you have picked your choice."

General Beckham disconnected the video link, leaving Chuck stunned. _What had just happened, I want this thing out. But, I have a chance to be somebody, to be a….to be a hero. _

Chuck slowly exited his bedroom still clearly looking surprised by recent events. He walked over to the couch and sat himself down. His thoughts were clouded with Sarah, the new intersect and the old intersect. _What the hell do I do?_

He sat for a while thinking about anything that would take his mind of Beckham's proposition, but he kept coming back to what he dreaded. _Gotta sleep this off._ Chuck made his way to back to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed face first.

"Chuck…..Chuck"

Sarah was standing at his window. Chuck quickly got up.

"Shall I call that the Sarah door now." Sarah laughed and entered his room through the window. Chuck knew he had to put up an act….a..cover. He couldn't appear dazed or confused because she would instantly pick up on this. Sarah pulled up Chuck's computer chair and sat down.

"We need to talk Chuck".

Chuck frowned; he knew where this was going. He decided to finish the sentence for her.

"I think I know where you're going with this Sarah. You wanna talk about that kiss, and you wanna say it can't happen again because you're the agent and I am the intersect, the asset." Chuck paused for a moment to regain his composure before continuing.

"And you know what I understand that now Sarah, as much as I hate the fact I can't be with you…I understand it all now."

Sarah looked down to the floor and back up at Chuck, she was smiling.

"Actually Chuck, I was going for the exact opposite. I care enough about you, for me to risk this all and give…..give us a go. Or whatever it is you would call us, I'm not good at feelings"

Chuck laughed and step closer to Sarah and took her hand in his, and caressed it lightly.

"Sarah Walker, are you asking me out…?" Chuck said, as he made her blush.

"I'm saying I love you too Chuck." Chuck was happily surprised at Sarah's revelation. He moved his hands and rested them on her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Sarah responded. The two were entwined with one another's lips. The kiss became more passionate and intense. Chuck pulled back for air and whispered to her,

"This is really going to happen." Chuck put all thoughts to the back of his minds, thoughts of the intersect 2.0 was pushed back through his mind. All he cared about now was Sarah and him.

Chuck went back in to kiss Sarah again and this time the kiss was steamier and it became more steamier as seconds passed. The two began to tare one another's clothes off and fell into bed with one another……

Ellie and Devon came home from their shifts.

"That's funny, Chuck's not around" Ellie said, looking at Devon.

"Dude might be catching a sleep, check his bedroom babe."

Ellie did just that as Devon followed behind. She opened his door lightly, and peered in. There she saw Chuck and Sarah asleep in one another's arms. Devon opened the door the little bit more and popped his head in to see. He then saw their clothes scattered on the floor.

He pulled back and looked at Ellie and said, "They did the deed, cool. Now that's awesome right babe." Ellie took a quick look at the clothes on the floor. She then pulled back and shut the door.

"Thanks Devon, you've just put that idea in my head." Devon smiled and headed to the kitchen. It was now almost midnight and neither Chuck nor Sarah awoke. With the recent rescue mission that happen that afternoon and them having done the…_deed…_both were extremely tired and slept through the night, not waking till the next morning.

End of chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6 The next morning

I do not own Chuck

Quick summary – Chuck and Sarah deal with last night's events between the two. The Bartowski team receive a new mission.

Thanks for the past reviews.

Chapter 6 – The Next Morning

The clock on Chuck's bandstand read 9.07am.

Sarah awoke not bothering to check the time. Her head was softly tucked in Chuck's arms. She looked at Chuck for a while and couldn't help by smile with happiness. She lightly touched his cheek, but then realised it was morning. Sarah peered over to the clock and when she saw the time, she jumped right out of bed.

The sudden movement woke Chuck, who watched as Sarah threw on a shirt belonging to him, she then realised Chuck watching over at her to which she smiled.

"Chuck, get up and get dressed pronto. We gotta get to a briefing which starts at 10.00am. I'm gonna get into the shower."

"And how about me, I need a shower too". Chuck looked at Sarah; _Damn she looks sexy in my shirt. I slept with Sarah Walker; Chuck Bartowski slept with…Sarah Walker._

Sarah gave Chuck a sly smile.

"Did I say you couldn't join me?"

Chuck stared for a few moments before taking in what Sarah had just said. He quickly jumped out of bed; his move was so sudden that pain shot right through his shoulder.

"Ouch, dammit. I keep forgetting about that."

Sarah laughed before saying,

"That's we you get for being to eager Chuck." Chuck got some clothes together and headed for the bathroom with Sarah. Once at the bathroom door Sarah turns around and says to him, as she puts her finger to Chuck's lips,

"I didn't say you could join me either Chuck."

"What…" Chuck said, as he longed out that word. Sarah walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her almost hitting Chuck with the door in the process. Chuck stood there for a second and then leaned his head on the door.

_I missed my chance; I could have showered with Sarah walker, my girlfriend. Can I call her my girlfriend..?_

Chuck went back to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He placed his hands behind his head, Chuck couldn't help but smile. Last night was magical from them both. 15 minutes passed and Sarah had finished showering, she went back to Chuck's bedroom.

"Gotta go home and change my clothes. Casey will see me in the same clothes as yesterday; he'll know something went on."

"Yeah, your right. Well I will see you at the briefing, I'm off to shower."

Chuck got up from his bed and made his way over to Sarah. Sarah watched him as he made his way to her.

"Chuck, go shower and don't be late for the briefing. I'm sure General Beckham will be angry at you being late, but watch out for Casey, he can be a….what would you call him…"

"A time freak?" Chuck interrupted.

Sarah laughed before answering, "Yes Chuck, a time freak."

Before leaving Sarah gave Chuck one last smile and exited his bedroom. Upon walking out of the bedroom Sarah was met by Ellie.

"Sarah, morning."

Sarah seemed surprised, but she was the_ girlfriend_ so it should be no great shock to for her to be exiting Chuck's bedroom.

"Ellie, morning to you too. No work today?"

"Nope, I have the day off, yet I'm still on call. I have to be at the most of times. Is Chuck awake, was just about to make breakfast. You want some?"

Sarah looked at her watch, which said 9.30am. Briefing started in 30 minutes, plus Sarah had to rush home and change her clothes.

"Ellie as much as I would love too, I can't. I woke up pretty late and now gotta rush home to change my clothes and get to work…oh and by the way Chuck is awake, but I think he was about to take a shower."

Ellie smiled before replying, "Ok, well I'll be seeing you around Sarah."

"Bye Ellie" Sarah said before leaving the apartment.

Ellie headed for Chuck's bedroom, but was greeted by him halfway.

"Morning sis."

"Morning Chuck, just saw Sarah on her way out. Good time last night?" Ellie said giving Chuck the eyebrow.

"No wait…I'm sure you two had a great time, no need to answer that?"

Chucked laughed and continued his way to the Bathroom.

Chuck was in and out of the bathroom in 15 minutes. He dashed to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast and headed out the door.

"Bye sis, off to work" Before Ellie could answer, Chuck was gone.

"Bye…Chuck."

_Who knew life at the Buy More could be so dashing_

Chuck jumped into his nerd herder and drove off, heading to the Orange Orange. Once in the Buy More car park, he parked up his car and ran over to the Orange Orange. On his way over he checked his watch, _Damn almost 10.10am, Casey is gonna kill me._

Chuck rushed down to the Castle where Casey was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs,

"Well done Bartowski, you made it. But your late……" Chuck dashed passed him and sat down before interrupting him.

"I'm here now Casey, so you can stop the steam blowing out of your ears."

Sarah, who made it in time, laughed a little but tried not to make it to obvious. As the team all stood in front of the LCD screen, General Beckham appeared.

"Mr Bartowski, you're late. Don't be again."

"Gotcha General" Chuck answered.

"Tonight, your 3 will endure a stakeout. We have known counterfeit dealer entering our boarders tonight. His name is Tony Romano."

The name sparked a flash for Chuck. He saw information on him and information on his counterfeit dealings. "Guys, I just flashed…."

Sarah looked at Chuck, and then back at the screen.

"We've been searching for him for nearly 2 months, but his location hasn't been found until now. He may have been living in England, but it's of no concern to us right now. We have some information leading us to believe he's back in America, and he's to enter our docks. There's a deal that's to take place later tonight at the boat docks, he's going to sell almost $20 million to rival dealers. Bartowski we will need you for this mission, Romano may have a different team with him now. When he went on the run 2 months ago, he left his team behind. NSA captured these thugs 3 weeks ago. If there is any information about these men, we will need you to identify them."

"How did I know you were going to asked that…."

"General, once the deal has taken place are we to arrest these men?" Sarah asked.

"No Agent Walker. We need to identify Romano's team first to know exactly who we are dealing with. There is another deal taking place tomorrow night, we'll get him them. However, we'll be sending agents into this deal. The rival dealers will be CIA agents, we intercepted the rival dealers earlier this morning, and CIA agents will be taking there place."

And with that General Beckham disconnected the video link. For a moment Chuck thought back to Beckham's proposition, he took a look at Sarah. _I could have my life back, with the woman I love. That's what I've always wanted, but how can I turn down my country. _Chuck still had no idea wherever to have the intersect 2.0 uploaded into his brain, or walk away from the CIA and NSA forever. Casey noticed Chuck in a slight trance and snapped him out of it by clicking his fingers.

"Hey, snap out of it. We got to get to work at the Buy More."

"Oh right, yeah. Let's get going then buster."

_Buster, what the hell did he call me, _Casey asked himself.

Sarah went over to a computer as Casey and Chuck headed out of the Castle. Before exiting, Chuck looked back at Sarah; he smiled and gave her a wink. Sarah looked at him before waving him goodbye.

The two headed to the Buy More when Chuck's phone beeped. Casey headed into the store leaving Chuck outside to check his message.

The message read:

_Meet me in 20 minutes in the Orange Orange_

_Sarah_

Chuck perked up and smiled from ear to ear. _She can't keep away from me can she?_

Chuck then entered the store and headed off to Morgan to say hi.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, you all right. I'm fine my man, just checking out Anna over there. My girlfriend is H O T, hot."

Chuck laughed, and tapped Morgan on the shoulder before heading off to work. He sat down at his nerd herd desk and waited patiently for time to pass until it was time to go see Sarah. His patience paid off, time flew by. He checked his watch, _Time to go Chuck. _Off he headed to the Orange Orange. As he entered the shop he was greeted by Sarah who was behind the counter.

"Hey Chuck, you got my message then."

"That I did. You wanna talk, about last night don't you?" Sarah put the cloth she had in her hand down and walked over to Chuck.

"Sit down Chuck." Sarah pulled up a chair for them both. As Chuck sat down he thought, _that didn't sound too good. People say that when they want to break up, keep it cool Chuck._

"Last night was amazing Chuck,…but it can't……"

Chuck interrupted her, "It can't happen again."

"No. Chuck sometimes you should really let me finish. What I was going to say was, it can't be known to Casey. He can't suspect a thing." Chuck was pleasantly relieved.

"Another cover. First we have to pretend to be dating; now we have to pretend not to be dating…I'm getting confused."

Sarah smirked. "It's not easy is it, but we can do this."

Chuck nodded in agreement with Sarah. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the Orange Orange to get back to work.

7 Hours later…..

_Time to go home and off to my second job._

As Casey headed out, he whispered to Chuck, "Be at my place 7.00pm, and Bartowski….don't be late." Chuck sarcastically smiled back at Casey, before Casey headed out.

Chuck had a quick whip round to make sure everything was in its place before leaving the Buy More. He said bye to Morgan, Lester and Jeff. He then jumped into his nerd herder and drove off home.

End of chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7 The Stakeout

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – The Bartowski team go on a stakeout. On their way home after the mission, the team encounter some problems.

Thanks for past reviews everyone, enjoy the 7th chapter.

Chapter 7 – The Stakeout

Ellie and Devon were at home, just getting ready to eat when Chuck returned home from work.

"Hey guys."

"Evening bro. Good day at work?" Devon asked Chuck.

"Normal day, nothing exciting happened at the Buy More today."

As Ellie served up her and Devon's evening meal, she said to Chuck,

"Come sit down, I'll get another plate". Chuck headed for the table and sat down.

"Thanks sis. One day I will cook dinner for you two, once I know how."

Ellie and Devon laughed. "So you've not cooked dinner for Sarah?" Ellie asked Chuck. As Chuck tucked into his food, he looked at his sister and frowned.

"And one day I will cook for her".

The three continued to munch away on their food. Chuck checked his watch and realised it was nearly 6.45pm. He had to meet Casey and Sarah at 7pm. _Damn, not again….I'm gonna be late._

Chuck jumped up from the table and chucked his plate and cutlery into the dishwasher and rushed off to the bathroom. As he quickly gave himself a shower, he was working out what to say to Casey, how to explain his reason for being late. After he finished showering he dashed into his bedroom and threw on some black jeans, a grey t-shirt and some sneakers to which he didn't even bother to tie up. He dashed into the living room and gave Ellie and Devon a quick bye.

"Sorry for the dashing about guys, meeting Sarah tonight and I'm extremely late. She doesn't like it when I'm late. Anyway, see you tonight." _It's Casey who doesn't like people being late, _Chuck thought to himself as he dashed out of the apartment. It was only a few steps to take to reach Casey's house, but he dashed as quickly as he could not realising he hadn't tied his shoelaces up. As he reached Casey's door he tripped and fell. Unknown to Chuck, Casey heard his fall and went to open his door. Down at the floor there was Chuck rubbing his head.

"It's nearly 7.15pm Bartowski, you better have a good reason for being late."

As Chuck looked at him from below, all he thought was _this ain't a nice sight at all Chuck. _Casey dragged him up and pulled him inside. Chuck took a quick look at Sarah and smiled from ear to ear, Sarah acknowledge his look but gave him nothing in return. _What........oh yes we're not together Chuck, gotta keep this act in front of Casey._

Casey went over to his chair and picked up an outfit, he looked at Chuck and then threw him the outfit. "Put this on. Just in case anyone see's us we're electricity men fixing the light bulb."

"No wonder your wearing these ugly looking outfits, not cool guys. Hang on, wherever we park what if there isn't a light bulb near by, and why would there be three of us?"

Sarah smirked and answered, "He's right Casey. Your slacking in your old age."

As Casey grunted, he answered them both, "Me and Chuck will be sitting in the front, you Walker will be in the back, therefore any wondering eyes will only see 2 men."

"And if all light bulbs are working……"

"Damn it Bartowski, I know exactly what the plan is here. Just follow my damn lead, you two Walker." The team left Casey's apartment and headed for a van near the sidewalk. _KP Electricity _was what was written on the van.

"Casey….why not you go in the back and me in the front….?"

"Do you see many female electricians…?"

"No, but there are some" Casey interrupted, "Just get in the van Walker."

Sarah jumped in looking seemingly pissed off. Casey drove off and headed for the docks. The team were now approaching the docks and Casey pulled up and parked in the safest place possible. Casey looked at Chuck and then pointed out the window. There Chuck saw a broken light bulb literally 50yards from the van. Chuck pretended not to notice.

"So the deal should be taking place anytime now, I don't see anyone though." Sarah said. Casey and Sarah seemed puzzled, _where are they?_

"Guys, check it out over there" Sarah and Casey peered to where Chuck was pointing. Tony Romano was there with 2 men walking either side of him and dark black suits. They had just exited a Black Range Rover 4x4.

"I can't make those 2 men out, there too far away." Chuck said.

Casey rummaged through the van and got out some binoculars. He handed them over to Chuck. _That's better._

Now Chuck got a clearer look at the two men. As soon as he got a clearer look at them, he flashed within seconds.

"The taller man, his name is Cameron Winters and the other man, the shorter one he's Jackson Winters. There brothers. Not got much on them, except there petty thief's and there both were trained in martial arts by Fulcrum agents."

"Fulcrum, we're dealing with them again." Casey said.

"There not Fulcrum, well not now there not. But they were trained by them."

"But I don't understand….they were trained by Fulcrum. If they were, surely they'll still be working with them." Sarah said. Suddenly Chuck flashed again, to which Sarah said "Casey looks like Chuck is having another flash."

"They were let go. Fulcrum felt they weren't up to the job. This happened 3 years ago".

The team with Romano had now been identified. Rival dealers, aka CIA agents had now arrived to do the 'deal'. As the Bartowski team watched on, Sarah got out her phone and texted Chuck. As she was in the back, Casey couldn't see Sarah texting. Seconds later Chuck's phone beeped. He got out his phone and when he saw Sarah's name, he smiled whilst letting out a small but quiet laugh. He opened up the message to which read:

_Sorry about before, you know I was smiling back…but you couldn't see it. Or actually you did and Casey didn't._

The text seemed a bit cryptic. Chuck put his phone back in his pocket and crossed his arms and smiled. The 3 of them watched as the deal went down.

"That's $20million counterfeit dollars off the street" Casey said.

"That's it, we're done. We can go home now right?" Chuck asked he peered at Sarah and Casey.

Casey looked at Chuck, but didn't reply. He started up the van and drove off. Chuck's phone beeped again. He open his message, again it was from Sarah:

_Come by my place tonight Chuck._

As Casey was driving home, the van began to jerk.

"What the hell,….. piece of crap metal." The van then came to a standstill; Casey began trying to start the van up again however the engine didn't reply. Sarah sighed heavily, as Chuck folded his arms, looked at Casey and said.

"Great van you picked out."

Casey punched the steering wheel and looked at Chuck. "I'm NSA, not an engineer. How did I know this was gonna happen?" Casey then turned and faced Sarah.

"What….don't look at me, I can't fix this." Casey then looked at Chuck.

"I can't either."

The three all hoped out of the van, they were in the middle of no where. They all stared at the van looking all annoyed, but somewhat found this funny. As Chuck began to laugh, Casey stared at him.

"Come on Casey, we broke down. Big deal, it happens to most people."

Sarah whipped out her phone and called for back-up.

"Someone will be here within 5 minutes. It's okay Casey, we're gonna get rescued."

Chuck said, "Not everyday that you two need rescuing ey." Both Sarah and Casey looked at him. A very slight smile appeared across Casey face. The 3 found ways to pass the time waiting for back-up, and then back-up arrived. Chuck looked at his watch and said, "There right on time. Literally 5 minutes.".

Casey smirked before telling Chuck, "Their efficient. Unlike you Bartowski."

The 3 jumped into the car, and off they headed back to Casey's apartment.

"Agent Thomas" Chuck said.

"I remember you, you dropped me off that time". As the car came to a halt due to traffic lights, Agent Thomas turned around and said,

"Mr Bartowski, we meet again." The lights turned green and the Agent Thomas took off again. Within 10 minutes, the team arrived back at Casey's apartment. They hopped at off the car, and once all out Agent Thomas took off.

"Never a goodbye with that guy" Chuck said.

"Right, I'll go brief Beckham about the Winter brothers, I'll see you two tomorrow night" Casey said before walking off towards his apartment. The time was 8.55pm.

As Chuck and Sarah walked to Chuck's apartment, Sarah stopped out the fountain.

"You know we have to be careful around Casey?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I know the drill Sarah."

"Ok good. Well I'm gonna let you go now, say hi to Ellie and Devon. And I'll see you later…….?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Shame I can't kiss you, being so close to Casey's apartment….it could be a risk." Sarah stepped closer to Chuck and placed her hand on his cheek.

"It is a shame."

She lightly tapped his cheek before whispering goodbye. As she walked off and headed to her Porsche, Chuck watched as she walked out the courtyard. Before disappearing from his view Sarah looked back and winked at Chuck. And then she was gone. Chuck headed to his apartment when his phone beeped. He opened his message, but this time it wasn't from Sarah.

_At 9.00pm I will contact you via video link in your bedroom. Be there._

_General Beckham_

_Damn….she wants an answer, what am I going to say._

He put his phone back in his pocket and stomped off towards his apartment, but before entering he ripped of his Electrician outfit and threw it in a nearby bin.

End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8 The Second 'Sleepover'

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Beckham pressures Chuck for an answer. Chuck and Sarah spend another night together, after they figure out what they really mean to each other.

Thanks for past reviews everyone, enjoy the 8th chapter.

Chapter 8 – Second 'Sleepover'

Chuck entered his apartment. Neither Ellie nor Devin were home, they each had shifts at the hospital. Before going of to his bedroom to talk with General Beckman, Chuck went to the kitchen and got out an ice cold beer and a packet of chips. Just as he was about to open up his chips, Morgan called.

"Hey Morgan, what's up buddy?"

"Chuck, what plans have you got tonight; say your doing nothing pal"

"Sorry Morgan, I'm with Sarah tonight"

"With the girlfriend again, that's cool. I had tickets to go see an amazing new rock band. Guess I'll take Anna"

"You do that buddy; you don't take her out enough as it is"

"Ok Chuck, see you around."

Chuck ended the phone call and headed off to his bedroom. He checked the time, Beckham was scheduled to call at 9pm, he still had about 10 minutes to spare. He switched on his computer and checked his emails.

"Damn, who knew Chuck Bartowski had become so popular" Chuck had over 285 emails. He began to read them to past the time. He managed to get through 29 emails when Beckman called.

"Mr Bartowski, can you speak" Beckman asked.

"Yes General, I'm here alone."

"Have you had any thoughts about the intersect 2.0?"

As Chuck pondered for a few moments, his smile he had had slowly disappeared.

"No Beckman, I haven't. It's a big thing to decide, I can choose what to do in a space of 24 hours.

"This is no game Bartowski, you have a choice to make. The government and this country is awaiting your decision"

"Give me more time, please General. This is something that will take time"

"Time this country hasn't got. I will call in again tomorrow evening."

Before Chuck could say anything, Beckman disconnected the call and all that was there in front of him was a black screen. _I need more time……_

Chuck fell back onto his bed and buried his head in his pillows. He began to lightly punch his bed with frustration, _what the hell am I meant to do, why me._

Chuck snapped out of his frustration and went to his wardrobe and picked out some clean set of clothes. He changed into his new set of clothes and then went to the bathroom and splashed on some aftershave. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he wondered for a moment wherever to tell Sarah about Beckman's proposition.

_I can't._

He exited the bathroom and whipped out his wallet. He took a $50 bill and left on a side table. He wrote a note addressed to Ellie and Devon and attached it to the $50 dollar bill. The note said:

_As you know, I'm no cook. So until I can cook for you guys…I'll leave this dollar bill here for you to order something in._

_Chuck_

_BTW, might stay at Sarah's tonight._

He picked up his keys and jetted out the door. As he was walking out the courtyard, he was met by Casey who came out of his apartment.

"Bartowski, looking smart aren't you. Off anywhere?"

For a minute Chuck hesitated, _what do I say…?_

"As a matter of fact yes I am. An old college friend is in town, we're just gonna go out have some dinner, maybe catch a movie. Wanna join us Casey…." Chuck said as he smiled and smirked at Casey.

"God no, I have an evening practising my aim. Got you as a target"

"You mean a poster right" Chuck asked

"Oh of course….." Casey sarcastically frowned. He popped back into his apartment and took out some trash and headed to the bins to chuck it out.

"See you around Casey" Chuck said.

Casey nodded at him before saying, "Bartowski".

Chuck headed out the courtyard and hailed down a taxi. He jumped in and told the driver where to go. During the ride over to Sarah's Chuck received a message from General Beckman saying:

_I must receive an answer from you tomorrow night._

Chuck tried not to think about the whole situation, he threw his phone down to the side and looked at the window watching passers by.

"We're here mate, that'll be $11."

Chuck got out his wallet and gave the driver a 20 dollar bill.

The taxi driver whipped out Chuck's change. "Sorry mate I only have $1 bills right now".

"No worries, thanks for the ride".

Chuck stepped out the taxi and made his way over to Sarah's apartment. As he made his way over to her place, Chuck constantly corrected his hair, trying to make sure his hair wasn't a mess. He soon arrived at her door and knocked.

"Hey Chuck" Sarah said. She greeted him with a small kiss on the lips.

"Sarah, how you doing" Chuck asked.

"I'm doing good Chuck. I ordered in some Chinese for us."

As the two tucked into their food, they watched some telly. Once finished Chuck asked,

"Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

Chuck tried to not reveal much about Beckman's proposition, but he wanted to know what she would do if she was in his shoes.

"If you were given a choice to do something good in your life, something major, would you take it at the risk of losing the things you want, things you want to achieve?"

Sarah seemed surprised by Chuck's question, but luckily she didn't suspect a thing.

"It's hard to know what I'd do Chuck. I guess sometimes there's a time when one can be selfish, think about their own life. But it's hard to know, you'd have to be put in that position. Why ask, is there anything behind this Chuck?

"No, no hidden agenda here. Just a question I've asked myself everyday since I had this thing uploaded in my head".

"Of all the people I've known Chuck; you truly deserve to be happy."

Chuck smiled as he looked at Sarah. He put his Chinese to one side and took Sarah's off her hands. "If your finished with that, I'm gonna go clean these up for you."

As Chuck stood up, Sarah reached out for his hand and pulled him back.

"Chuck, sit down."

Chuck did as Sarah asked.

"Chuck, I need you to know that us being us…it isn't a cover. It's all real, there's no secret mission Beckham has assigned to me. I genuinely care for you, I love you Chuck."

Chuck held onto her hand and gently kissed it.

"Sarah I know it's all real. I've wanted this for so long, now it's here it feels so surreal. I remember the first day you walked into the Buy More, you were certainly the sexiest person to have come into the store that day…"

Sarah interrupted, "That day…..." Chuck smiled before answering,

"You're the sexiest person to have ever entered out store, better now?"

"Much better Chuck."

"As I was saying, I thank god you walked into the store that day, otherwise I'd never had met you. As much as I hate Bryce for what he did, sending me the intersect…I also thank him. This thing, this intersect brought me you. Guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad your in my life Sarah."

Sarah became very emotional at Chuck's words, and leaped at him and gave him a huge hug, followed by a kiss. Whilst still holding onto one another, Sarah said,

"I've never felt this way about anyone, not even about Bryce. You're the first person I feel I want to open up too."

The two stare lovingly at each other, before kissing one another again. They were passionately entwined with one another, nothing could tare them apart. As Chuck held onto Sarah's waist, Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's neck. They two fell into the bed and dipped under the covers.

End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review.

Some readers will have reiceved a pm from me asking your view on something. Just to let you all know, i've come to a desicion. IF....IF she was to find out soon, it'll be within about 4/5chapters, however...IF she were to find out later, it'll be roughly about 2/3 chapters from the end. You wont know when the reveal will be until you read it, so keep an eye out.


	9. Chapter 9 Stake out 'Number 2'

I don't own Chuck

Quick summary - The team go on a second stake out mission, but Chuck goes missing.

I'd like to say a huge thank-you. I had fantastic reviews on my last chapter and i'm so glad that you readers are enjoying the story, enjoy the 9th chapter.

Chapter 9 - Stake out number 2

Sarah again, was the first to wake up. She rummaged trying to feel Chuck's hand, but it wasn't there. She dipped right up and looked over the other side of the bed…no chuck. She looked around the room but he was no where to be seen. Whilst sitting up in bed, she wondered where Chuck had gone. However something was different this time, she didn't appear to be so confused as to Chuck's whereabouts. he wouldn't just run off unless he had a valid reason.

Then a knock came at her door. Sarah jumped out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes and headed to go answer the door. Chuck was standing in the doorway with 2 cup's of coffee and some bagels in a bag.

"I went and got some breakfast."

Sarah smiled passionately at Chuck and took the bagels out of his hands and dragged him back into the apartment.

"I called in at the Buy More today, I have a huge migraine. Well I led them to believe that. They fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Who said I can't be a spy."

"Because that's what CIA entails, pulling a sickie at work and leading them to believe you."

"Well I've got this all wrong then", the two laughed at each other playing sarcastic lovers.

They tucked into their bagels when Chuck noted something.

"Sarah, I pulled a sickie but did you?"

Sarah dropped her bagel and checked the time.

"Dammit, it's nearly 10am. I can't pull a sickie Chuck. I've disappeared so many times from the Orange Orange going off on missions and assignments, I can't keep taking advantage. They could fire me Chuck."

"So, CIA will find you another job."

"True, but it's not easy though. I better get in."

Chuck threw down the bagel he had in his hand, _great, what do I do for the rest of the day. _Before Chuck realised, Sarah had showered and whipped on her work uniform.

"That was quick" Chuck said.

"That was super quick Chuck", Sarah replied with a smile on her face. She kissed Chuck goodbye and left her apartment leaving Chuck sitting her bed. He stared at the door for a few seconds before saying, "That was super quick."

Chuck checked his watch, _great I have nothing to do until 7pm tonight. _He pondered Sarah's apartment for a several minutes, before leaving. Chuck decided to go into town and do some shopping. _Get some new clothes…maybe a cookery book and learn how to cook. _

_Time was now 6.30pm………_

Chuck exited his bedroom, when his phone beeped. He checked the message, which was from General Beckman.

_Hope your all ready for the mission tonight Bartowski. After the mission, I wish to speak to you regarding out current situation._

_General Beckman_

Surprisingly, Chuck didn't let the message pressure him in any way. _Deal with that later, right now I have 3 men to take down. Well Sarah and Casey do. What do they need me for………_

Chuck called Casey and asked him his position on the mission tonight.

"Casey, I have a question for you. Why do you need me tonight? I've identified those men, what else is there left for me to do?"

"Your right, your not needed on this one. But you're coming along anyway. Beckman's orders.

Casey cut off the call. Chuck began playing with his ps3 to pass the time. Soon it was approaching 7pm. _I'm gonna be on time._ Chuck left the apartment and headed for Casey's. As he was walking in the courtyard, Sarah was arriving at the same time. They both reached the door without exchanging any words, but looks were enough alone. Chuck leaned in for a kiss; he knew it was a huge risk. _We all gotta take risks._

Sarah didn't bother to stop him and let him land a kiss on her lips. The two were locked in one another's lips, then Sarah suddenly pulled away and whispered to Chuck,

"Casey is approaching the door".

Seconds after Casey opened his door. He budged passed and let the two of them in. Sarah and Casey got all the gear that they needed together as Chuck sat down waiting.

"I guess I just have to stay in the van and do nothing"

"Afraid so Chuck" Sarah replied. The 3 of them left Casey's apartment and headed for the van. They jumped in and headed off back to the docks. As they approached the docks, Sarah told Chuck,

"I have a little mission for you, stay in the van and don't get out. Oh and keep a look out, tell us if you see anything suspicious." Chuck nodded and saluted at her.

Sarah and Casey left the van and headed closer to the docks. Chuck sat in the van twiddling with his thumbs. He felt so bored he decided to make some music, tapping his fingers against the van. The noise attracted a stranger, a passer by, however this man wasn't any passer by. As Chuck sat there banging his fingers he didn't notice a man approach the van. The stranger drew closer to the van and was now right at the window of the van, standing directly in front of Chuck. Chuck then looked up and saw the man right at his window.

"Oh boy".

The man signalled to Chuck telling him to keep quiet and then showed him a gun, warning him what would happen if he yelled for help. He then made his way around the van and got in, in the drivers seat.

"Chuck Bartowski..?"

Chuck looked extremely frightened. "Actually it's Charles Carmichael."

"No it's not. I know who you are. And I know General Beckman has asked a huge favour of you."

"No, I don't understand what you're saying here. I'm just an electrician, look KP Electricity, that's who I work for."

The stranger didn't look best pleased at Chuck's insistence of lying to him.

"Stop lying. You can trust me. I'm Gregory Lynman, and I can get that thing, the intersect out of your head. I'm the man General Beckman tracked down, I know all about this proposition Beckman has asked of you. Do you still want to lie Chuck?"

Chuck carmed down slightly, he felt no threat from this man once he knew who he was.

"Follow me Chuck; we're going for a walk. Oh and take of your watch, I don't want the agents following you."

Chuck seemed hesitant and didn't want to take the watch off. But he had to do it, he had to know what Gregory wanted of him. He took his watch and threw it in the back of the van. They then left the van and walked slowly away, trying not to attract any attention.

_20 minutes later…._

Sarah and Casey had captured the Winter brothers and Tony Romano, back-up arrived to escort these men to a CIA jail facility. As they headed back to the van, Sarah noticed that the passenger door was wide open.

"Oh my god…Chuck."

Sarah and Casey ran over to the van and looked inside.

"Where the hell are you Bartowski….?" Casey grunted.

Sarah then saw his watch on the floor, she picked it up and showed it to Casey…..

End of chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10 Gregory Lynman

I don't own Chuck

Quick summary – While Sarah and Casey frantically search for Chuck, Chuck and Gregory delve deep in a conversation about the intersect 2.0

Thank for past reviews, and enjoy the 10th chapter.

(btw, many have commented on why Chuck would willingly go off with this man, not knowing if he's telling the truth. What i was trying to do with this was similair to how Chuck was acting on the show with regard to Orion. Basically, if anything popped up with regard to Beckman and his secret...aka Lynman...then Chuck wouldn't give a second thought, he'd wanna know what's going on. And what he'd have to say, the fact i put a gun in there was just for dramatic effect and to scare him a bit. I didn't mean to portray Chuck as an idiot who would just wonder off with anyone. That was not the route i was trying to take. If you watch him in the show with regard to Orion, he would drop everything to see this man if he appeared, i doubt he'd have a second to ask for ID.

Sorry to those who didn't like what i did with that last chapter, i can only hope you'll enjoy where I'm taking this story.

Chapter 10 – Gregory Lynman

Chuck and Gregory walked off to a place where they were out of sight. Once in a secure location, Gregory said,

"Chuck, listen to me and listen carefully. Have you told Agents Casey and Walker about the secret you have with Beckman?"

Chuck looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was within sight before answering,

"No I haven't. Beckman told me not to, but it's killing me. Keeping this from Sarah…sorry I mean Walker it's hard, too hard. For a matter of fact, I hate keeping this from Casey too. Those guys have saved my butt enough times, and I can't even tell them about this. Their gonna find out at some point and I can tell you if it's later rather then soon, I don't come off to well. Especially with Sarah."

Gregory appeared to be bitter; he was uninterested in Chuck's feelings for Sarah nor Casey.

"That's of no concern to me Chuck, I'm in the position I am in because I'm hard-boiled. I'm here because I wanna do what's right. What's best for this country."

Chuck interrupted, "I'm not hard-boiled, I'm a human being. I don't know why you're here; to be honest right now I don't even care. Sarah and Casey will find me and since they know nothing of your existence your not in a good spot right now."

"Don't threaten me Chuck. I may not be an agent, but you sure as hell don't want to double cross me…or threaten me. Now where were we……Your gonna turn down Beckman's offer."

"What….why…?"

"Once uploaded it cannot be taken out. It'll remain there until you die. Plus the intersect won't take lightly to being placed in your brain."

"What do you mean, lightly?"

Gregory responded,

"You have to be a trained spy, someone who's cold, flat, detached. I think we both know that's not you."

"But Beckman said it was designed for me, she knows I'm nothing like that."

"It is designed for you, however the intersect comes with complications, like everything in this world does."

"What sort of complications….?"

Chuck was looking evidently tense.

"Ok, let me explain it this way. Your feelings for Ms Walker aren't going to help you. They will only complicate the intersect."

"I don't know what to say. I've not decided yet as to what my answer may be. I can learn how to control feelings; I can do that right….."

"I'm sure most people can, but I doubt you have the ability to do so Chuck. And it's not just feelings we're talking about here. I know you love her…."

Taking in everything Gregory was saying, he then asked himself how he knew all these things.

"Wait a minute…..how do you know about my feelings for her…?"

"I've seen you two. At the courtyard of your apartment, at Casey's door apartment, I've seen you enter her apartment. I'm not a genius, but I can put two and two together. I've been watching you for the last few days Chuck."

Seeming shocked and surprised Chuck responded, "You've been watching me, does Beckman know about this…?"

Gregory grinned before replying, "No she does not. You can keep quiet about that too. I haven't much time. Chuck…..don't do it."

Before searching round to see if anyone was about, Gregory looked at Chuck and smiled, seeming extremely sarcastic. Once all clear to leave, Gregory dashed off and left Chuck there.

_Meanwhile with Sarah and Casey……_

Sarah was frantically searching for Chuck; of course she was extremely concerned for his whereabouts. Casey went off in one direction, whilst Sarah searched the opposite direction. Casey checked every possible location and radioed Sarah via her earpiece,

"Walker, he's not here. Meet me back in the van in 10."

"I'm not leaving here without him Casey, he's gotta be here somewhere. How long were we gone for, can't be that long…?"

"20 minutes Walker, he could have got pretty far in that time. You have 10 minutes, if you can't find him we got to report to Beckman."

Sarah didn't bother to respond. She got out her gun and dug deeper into her search. Casey too, took a deeper search, but return back to the van with nothing. He waited for Sarah, but there was no sign of her. Just as Casey was about to radio Sarah, he heard Sarah scream out Chuck's name. _Emotions….damn it Walker. _Casey acknowledged there were feelings between the two, and because of that he allowed her more time.

As Sarah pursued in her search for Chuck, she was becoming more and more concerned as time passed by. Whilst searching she heard a rummage behind her, and as she quickly span around with the gun still in her hand, she saw Chuck. For a moment she had to double check it was him and once sure of who it was, she ran to him dropping her gun in the process and draped her arms around him. Chuck seemed distant, as he didn't respond to her hug. When she pulled back, his face seemed brainwashed, as if he had no idea where he was.

"Chuck……Chuck..?"

He then looked at her, still seemingly dazed. He just about managed to call out her name, "Sa……Sarah…."

Sarah couldn't understand why he seemed dazed. She then radioed Casey.

"Casey, I got him. Be back at the van in 10."

She picked up the gun she dropped and put it back in her pants. She then softly placed her hand on Chuck's face, "Chuck, what's happened, talk to me."

Chuck couldn't talk to her without revealing what was going on. He had to lie, which he hated doing. _I can't keep this up any longer…_

"Sarah, I'm fine honestly. Nothing's happened. I heard you fire gun shots and I had to come see you were all right, but then I got distracted. I saw a homeless man just sitting over, he was coughing and he seemed in a great deal of pain, I went to go check on him and he turned violent. I managed to get him off me, but he hit me one right in the stomach."

"Ok Chuck, but it doesn't answer why you're looking pretty dazed right now. You know you can tell me anything?"

Sarah looked deep into Chuck's eyes. He wasn't revealing the whole story, his eyes told her that. She could see something wasn't right.

"I know, I trust you with my life Sarah. It's nothing really, nothing you need to worry about."

Sarah didn't want to pry any further, but she seemed slightly hurt at the fact Chuck couldn't confide in her. She let it go this time; she didn't want to ruin what she had with Chuck.

"We better get back" Chuck said.

Just as they were approaching the van, as they were walking Chuck said to Sarah,

"Sarah, please don't worry. I can see your looking confused right now about me…its fine. Now I'm asking you to trust me."

She looked at him, _I do._

"I trust you Chuck." He smiled at her before telling her, "I love you Sarah, don't forget that."

She smiled at him before telling him, "I love you too Chuck Bartowski."

The two reached the van and jumped in. Casey looked at Chuck, he appeared to be annoyed.

"What part of stay in the van don't you understand…?"

"And since when do I ever stay in the van Casey…?"

"That's the thing, you never do."

As they were driving, Chuck kept replaying the conversation he had with Gregory over and over again in his mind. He tried not to appear dazed or 'brainwashed' he didn't want anyone to pick up on this even more. But he let his act slip for a few moments back there, and now Sarah knew something was up. _Homeless man, what the hell Chuck, you could have come up with a better story….._

Sitting in the back of the van, Sarah stared at Chuck, as much as she loved him, she could only wonder what was wrong and she needed to know. She then thought back to a question he asked her the day before, _If you were given a choice to do something good in your life, something major, would you take it at the risk of losing the things you want, things you want to achieve……._

With that tied in with what happened moments before, Sarah knew not all was right. She set herself her own mission to find out what was going on.

End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11 Unravelling

I don't own Chuck

Quick summary – Sarah tries to find out what's up with Chuck and turns to Ellie for advice.

Thanks everyone for the positive reviews you've left. Enjoy the 11th chapter. (As you may know i'm in England, however i was born in Italy and lived there for 5years of my life so English isn't my first language, so if some things appear weird to you or the words that i use don't make sense, now you know why. When i say, eg - Dazed, i don't mean as if Chuck has been brain washed, what i mean is that he's shocked. If things don't make sense or your not understanding something please pm me.)

Chapter 11 – Unravelling

Chuck arrived home. He knew Beckman would be contacting him sometime tonight in regard to her proposition. He tried not to think about it, but the more he tried not to...the more he thought about it. He then recieved a text from Beckman which read,

_Due to your recent mission i will allow you to rest tonight. However i will soon be in contact with you._

It was the day after the 2nd stakeout, Chuck dragged himself to work. His cover was slowly slipping, this secret was too big for him to keep…for him to play all is well with him. _People are bound to notice something is not right…._

The conversation with Gregory the night before clearly stunned Chuck and he was knocked for 6. It's like his cover had fallen right off and he had no idea anymore how to handle the whole situation. He was sat at the Nerd Herd desk fixing a computer that was brought in earlier that morning.

"My man Chuck. How you been buddy."

Chuck was too deep into work, that he didn't even noticed Morgan talking to him. Morgan stared for a few moments before clicking his fingers repeatedly in front of Chuck. This snapped him out of it, however the screwdriver he was holding flipped out of his hand and as Morgan and Chuck watched the screwdriver flying though midair, they noticed it was heading right for Casey. Morgan bolted, and left Chuck to face the consequences. Luckily the screwdriver lightly skipped Casey's foot.

As Casey stared at the screwdriver on the floor, which was a cm from his foot, Chuck's jaw dropped and he ducked under the Nerd Herd desk. Casey slowly lifted his head up and stared right at the desk; he slowly walked up to the desk and peered over to see Chuck sitting there. Surprisingly Casey didn't seem too annoyed. He grunted and walked off. Chuck then dipped back up and continued to work on the computer he was fixing. As he got back deep into work Sarah entered the store looking for Chuck. She spotted him at the desk and went over. She leaned on the desk, however Chuck didn't notice. _Something is defiantly wrong, _Sarah thought.

"Hey Chuck".

"Sarah, hey. Be right with you just gotta add this little chip into the computer."

"Ok. Meet me in the theatre room when you're done."

Chuck nodded.

Within minute's Chuck had completed his work, he put the computer back in the store room waiting for the customers pick up. He then went off to the theatre room where Sarah was waiting for him.

As he entered, Sarah was sitting there on the couch. She went over to him to give him a hug and clinched onto him tightly. Chuck responded and kissed her on the cheek.

"What brings you over here?" Chuck asked.

"Just thought I'll swing by, say hello."

"Is that all……" Chuck knew there was something more to this visit.

As Sarah brushed her hand through her hair, she replied,

"Actually yeah, there is. Last night…….."

Chuck aggressively interrupted.

"Forget it Sarah. I told you last night, nothing is wrong ok."

"Right…..why the sudden change of tone. What's got into you Chuck?"

Chuck signed; he cradled his head in his hands before responding.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to lash out at you. I told you last night, everything is ok…I told you this Sarah. There's nothing going on and if their were I'd tell you like a shot, you know that right…?"

Chuck felt like a total fool and he was extremely guilty. _I'm lying to her again….._

Sarah was upset; however she did her best to cover up her emotions.

"All right Chuck. I just wanted to make sure. You know me….I like to be certain on things."

Chuck beamed from ear to ear, all along knowing what he was doing was one huge lie.

"I do know you Sarah, all too well. I'll give you a call tonight."

And with that Chuck kissed Sarah mildly, not putting any feeling or emotion into the kiss. As he walked out of the theatre room, she watched him as he walked off back to his Nerd Herd desk. She looked concerned, this had only fuelled her more to find out what was wrong. As hurt as she was that Chuck was hiding something from her, she felt in herself she had to find out what was wrong. The Chuck she knows and loves is acting in a strange and cold manner. Something Sarah didn't like. She took out her phone and called Ellie.

"Hi Sarah"

"Ellie, are you busy right now?"

"No, not at all. I gotta get back to work later today but I'm free right now."

"Do you mind if I come over?"

"Course not Sarah"

"Ok, I'll be over soon."

Sarah ended the phone call and left the theatre room. As she wondered out the store Chuck called out to her. As she turned around Chuck was holding up a piece of paper, which had written on it:

_I love you_

Sarah smiled at the romantic gesture and blew him a kiss in return. Afterwards she continued on her way out of the store. She got a fellow colleague to cover for her at the Orange Orange. After that was sorted out, she jumped into her Porsche and sped off to Ellie's apartment.

As she was arriving at the apartment, she noticed a man standing at the sidewalk near the apartments. She didn't look to concerned however he didn't look kosher. He was wearing a long brown jacket, black pants and had black sunglasses on top of with a grey baseball cap. He appeared to be looking for someone. _It was Gregory Lynman, _however he was unknown to her. Sarah didn't let it distract her and continued her way to Ellie's apartment Chuck was her top priority right now.

She knocked at the door and seconds later Ellie answered.

"Sarah, come on in."

Ellie could see Sarah seemed a tad worried.

"Sarah, what's wrong. Are you ok?"

"Oh…I'm fine. It's not me you need to worry about…it's Chuck. Something isn't right with him Ellie. Up until last night he was fine, and now he isn't acting himself. I tried asking him, but he's standing dead firm on that nothing's wrong."

"I know Sarah. I noticed this too. Since he came home last night, it's like there's no one there, like he's empty. And when he is there, he's pretty dismissive. I asked him too, and got the same reply as you Sarah."

Sarah sat down on the couch and dropped her head. Ellie went over to comfort her.

"Sarah, don't let this eat away at you. Sooner or later Chuck will open up; he's not one to keep things to himself. When he feels ready, he'll talk to you. You gotta be patient, trust me I know…I learned it the hard way."

"But Ellie, if there's something there, something going on…maybe I can help."

"Maybe you can Sarah. But there are only so many times you can pressure him to talk before he explodes. I know that right now something is really bothering him, it's starting to bother me and you, but we just have to wait Sarah."

Sarah knew Ellie was right, when Chuck felt ready enough to talk to her, she knew she'll be there for him.

"Your right Ellie. I just hope he's not talking because he feels he can't trust me."

"No no Sarah, that's not it. Chuck loves you, and he certainly trusts you. You're his world, I can't remember a time when he was this happy."

Emotion slowly overwhelmed Sarah and she couldn't contain her tears. Slowly they trickled down her face, which Ellie soon noticed. She ran off and brought back some tissues and handed them to Sarah.

_Meanwhile with Chuck……_

Chuck took a walk around the store and abandoned his work duties. He disappeared into the store room and sat for half hour. He couldn't keep lying to her; if he did he'd only push her away. But he knew he couldn't tell her, though he wanted to so much. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He saw it was Ellie and answered.

"Ellie"

"Chuck stop fooling around and stop acting like an ass"

"What, what are you going on about Ellie."

"What ever it is that's bothering you, stop acting so cold towards Sarah. You're hurting her every time you do that Chuck. Don't mess this up, she's the best thing that's happened to you. You said that yourself."

"She's talked to you hasn't she…..I know Ellie, you think I can't realise that. I'll sort it out."

"You love her right?"

"Yes of course I do, I'd die for her sis."

"Don't push her away."

"Sis, I'm not letting her go. I love her and I'm not gonna keep acting this way, ok. I've just had a rough time lately; guess she was the one I took it out on."

"Good. I know I'm sounding bossy right now, it's only cause I don't wanna see you two get hurt."

"I'll sort It Ellie. Gotta jet off now, better get back to work before someone realises I've disappeared. Bye"

"Bye Chuck."

And with that the phone call ended.

Chuck left the store room and hurried back to his desk. He counted the minutes pass by, he had to see Sarah. He knew he couldn't tell her the secret, but he had to explain why he's acting the way he is….he had to lie once again and come up with a reasonable explanation.

It was now closing time; Chuck rushed out and ran to the Orange Orange. He just missed Sarah, the shop was closed. He called her, but she wasn't answering her phone. He left a message telling her he was coming over to her apartment. He jumped into the nerd herder and drove off to Sarah's apartment.

End of chapter guys, hoped you liked it. Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Sarah finds out Chuck and Beckman's secret and things between the two begin to fall apart.

Thanks for the positive reviews that have been left. Enjoy the 12th Chapter

Chapter 12 – The Truth

On Chuck's way over to Sarah's apartment, he began to ask himself one thing, _Shall I tell her everything? _Chuck hated the deceit that existed between the two. He couldn't keep it up any longer, but every time he decided to tell Sarah everything, Beckman's voice overpowered his thoughts. _This is to be kept between us._ He began to become extremely frustrated with himself. The more and more he thought about it the more distressed and frustrated he became. He was also becoming distracted and ran through a red light.

Chuck had now arrived at Sarah's apartment building, but he couldn't see her car. He decided to wait at Sarah's apartment. 30 minutes had passed and still no Sarah. He called her phone numerous of times, but it just ranged out. Chuck wanted so much to tell Sarah everything, but he came to a decision, he couldn't and he won't until Beckman revealed all to Casey and Sarah. He waited anxiously, constantly walking back and fourth. Then Sarah arrived, as soon as he saw her he ran to her and draped his arms around her, it was as if he hadn't seen her in such a long time. As Sarah responded, she knew Chuck wasn't acting right once again. She pulled away saying,

"Chuck, are you ok?"

A slight hesitancy was in Chuck's voice,

"I'm ok Sarah. I tried to reach you like a dozen times on your phone, it just rang out."

Sarah whipped out her phone and saw it was on silent.

"No wonder, it's on silent. Got 14 missed calls from you. Come in side, we can talk in there."

Chuck followed Sarah in her apartment. He sat down on her bed, but he was nervously twitching. _She's gonna suspect something, what the hell am I gonna do. I have to come up with something believable. _He tried as hard as possible to keep carm and not act out of character, but the secret was beginning to take over. It was all he thought about. Sarah seemed puzzled, she knew not all was right but she tried her best not to pry. However she couldn't hold back.

"Chuck, for Christ's sake something is wrong with you, look at you. Talk to me, please." There was a slight frustration in Sarah's voice. Before Chuck had time to reply his phone beeped. He checked his message which read:

_Chuck I need an answer, I cannot wait any longer._

_The time has now come for you to decide._

_General Beckman._

The text annoyed Chuck, once he finished reading it; he slammed his phone down on the bed and shouted out, completely forgetting Sarah was there,

"Damn it, just leave me alone". His voice was highly raised. The sudden tone change caught Sarah off guard, she slightly jumped. When Chuck realised he made Sarah jump, he walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, sorry I made you jump."

"Chuck, what ever that's bothering you, you can talk to me."

Chuck's act began to waver and he took his frustrations out on Sarah.

"Stop bothering me. Every 5 minutes you're asking me if I'm ok. Just leave it out will you."

Now not only was Sarah upset by his hesitancy to talk to her, she turned angry at him and shouted,

"Chuck your not ok, anyone can see that. Why are you being like this?"

"Why….you want to know why Sarah, your precious boss General Beckman has asked me to become a newer and much updated intersect. Intersect 2.0. Few days back she asked if I was willing to upload a new intersect into my brain, if I denied that then she has the ability to get this intersect out. Then I'll have my old life back…I walk away from the CIA and the NSA for good. Now you know why, you had to push and budge this thing outta me, well congratulations Sarah you now know."

Chuck took a step back and gained his breath back. Sarah was so in shock, she couldn't find any words to explain how she felt at this exact moment. When Chuck realised he acted like a complete twat, he try to take back the harsh words he had said.

"Sarah….Sarah please say something. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just this secret has been eating away at me ever since." He tried to grab a hold of Sarah's hand, but she immediately pulled away. She looked completely devastated and overwhelmed. Chuck knew he had hurt her really badly.

"Wh…..why.." Sarah was to overwhelmed to get her words out, she was that shocked.

"Why haven't you told me this, why lie to me Chuck?"

Sarah began to cry and nothing could stop those tears slowly dripping down her face.

"I couldn't. General Beckman told me I was not to tell you or Casey. She gave me an order Sarah; I couldn't disobey that…you of all people must understand that. But it was killing me every day, every damn day. This all happened a few minutes after we kissed the first time, when you got a call from Casey…."

"On order….you were following an order." With every passing word, Sarah's voice slowly heightened. She stepped forward and whacked Chuck on the harm whilst saying,

"You couldn't tell me cause of an order from Beckman. Chuck do you know how many times I have disobeyed orders for you? And do you know why…because I loved you, I didn't care about the CIA, the missions, the orders…..I cared about you Chuck. Us begin together is disobeying orders. And you're saying you couldn't tell me cause you were following….."

Chuck interrupted, "Orders. Yes I know Sarah. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me, not being able to tell you. To see you everyday and having to lie. Lie above lie above lie….it was killing me inside Sarah."

"Oh, well that makes it all ok Chuck because it was killing you. I forgive you for all the lying." Of course Sarah didn't forgive him, she hated him right now for lying.

"Get out of my apartment Chuck, get out NOW."

Chuck stood still, he hurt her so bad that she could barely look at him. But he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sarah I'm not leaving it like this."

"What else is left to say Chuck, you've said it all. You didn't tell me, or should I say you didn't trust me enough…..and now that's it. It's all been said Chuck. And don't worry I wont tell Beckman I know of this, your secret is safe. You see Chuck; even now I'm going behind Beckman's and Casey's back, keeping this information to myself. If only you trusted me Chuck." And before giving Chuck one final look, she turned her back to him and walked away.

Chuck was lost for words, which was a first for him. But he still wasn't going anywhere. He left her apartment and slammed the door closed behind him. However…he remained firm, he was not going anywhere. He sat down outside her door and waited as long as it would take. He got out his phone and looked at pictures that were taken of him and Sarah. He smiled for an instant at them, but he was soon brought back down to earth, he and Sarah were not on the best of terms right now.

Couple of hours had passed and still he wouldn't go. He remained sitting there, waiting and waiting. He called Sarah, but it went straight to voice mail. He heard a load noise as if something had been smashed; he drew himself closer to Sarah's door and listen in very carefully. He heard what he thought was crying. When he heard that, he rested his head against the door and shut his eyes. _What have I done to her, I knew I should have told her when I first found out. Now I've lost her. _

More hours passed and STILL Chuck had not moved, it was now approaching 1am, and Chuck was becoming drowsy by the minute. His phone suddenly began to rang, and Chuck lit up thinking it was Sarah. When he saw it was Ellie, he rejected the phone call. Chuck got up and stretched out. Chuck's phone ringing had awoken Sarah. She went over to open her door and saw Chuck at the end of the hallway, he had no idea Sarah was there. As Chuck stood with his back to her, Sarah watched for a few moments before calling out to him.

"Chuck."

Chuck quickly turned around and began walking over to her, but he was stopped in his tracks when Sarah put her hand out, signalling him not to come any closer.

"Go home Chuck, it's doing you no good sitting out here."

"Please Sarah, don't throw this away. I know I should have told you."

"Yes you should have Chuck. But you didn't and that's the end of it."

"What you mean the end of it…?" Chuck had an idea what Sarah meant, but he dared not to say it at the risk of it becoming true.

"You know what I mean Chuck. I can't get passed it, I can't. Just go home Chuck."

Sarah's face said it all to Chuck. She disappeared back into her apartment. Chuck's world began to fall apart. He dragged himself out of there and headed back to his nerd herder. He got in and instantly began hitting the steering wheel.

_I've lost her, I've lost Sarah……._

End of chapter everyone. I was stressing wherever to have Sarah find out now or later. And at first I was gonna have her find out at the end, by I changed my mind cause I felt that Chuck isn't one to keep huge secrets for long…he can't he's not that type of guy. I hope those who wanted her to find out later don't hate me right now, and please don't let it turn you off from reading my story.

Please leave a review. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13 Bad Romance

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Chuck and Sarah's relationship comes to an end. Chuck confides in Ellie about his recent relationship breakdown.

Once again, thanks for the reviews left everyone. Enjoy the 13th chapter. (BTW, the title of this chapter, I took it from a Lady Gaga song)

I've gotta add my piece regarding recent reviews on my last Chapter. I know many hate it when a couple break up, but even the passionate of couples part at one point or another. Please don't hate me or stop reading just cause of that last chapter. I do not intend to keep those two apart…I don't. In fact in chapter 16 they will get back together. I wanted to add some drama, and the fact that quite a few commented on it, good or bad means I've done something right…it's caught peoples attention. A few of you hated the way I wrote Sarah's reaction. Maybe I should have made her persona a tad warmer. But what I was trying to show here is that she's extremely hurt by Chuck's deceit, and therefore she does what she does best…shuts down emotionally and acts cold and negative. That's what she's use to when she's hurt even though we don't see it on the actual show. Please continue to read, don't let that last chapter put you off.

Chapter 13 – Bad Romance

Whilst driving home Chuck had received numerous calls and messages from Beckman, however he took it upon himself to ignore each call and text. Once at home, he walked into the courtyard and sat at the fountain. He remembered times he and Sarah shared at this very spot and all he could do was think of past memories, but each smile didn't last long and smile by smile, soon it faded. There were to be no more good memories, there's no way Sarah could ever forgive him for what he did. He decided to head into the apartment. It was the early hours of the morning, however sleep was far from Chuck's mind. Soon as he entered his bedroom, General Beckman lit up his LCD screen.

"Mr Bartowski, I have been trying to get a hold of you all night. I do not like being ignored."

Chuck heard all of what Beckman said, but he hadn't a care in the world about what she was saying to him. With her rambling on Chuck grew more and more annoyed by the second before he snapped.

"Leave me the heck alone. I don't care about the intersect. I have much more important things going on right now and the intersect 2.0 is the least of my worries."

Beckman was taken aback by his sudden outburst. However it prompted her to become more forceful.

"What other things could be more important than this country? I don't care about what feelings you have going on right now Bartowski, I am the General and I will not be spoken to like that. You must decide now Bartowski. As I said I am not waiting any longer."

"I don't have to decide now do I. I mean come on, if you wanted a decision by now surely you would have found a way to make me decide. But you haven't. You have the ability to get a decision outta me, but so far…you haven't. I bet I have a load of time to decide what to do."

Beckman took a breath and looked away from the screen, it appeared she was in communication with someone off screen. As they collaborated with each other for a few moments all Chuck could do was watch on helplessly. Soon the conversation between Beckman and the unknown person, had ended. Beckman then turned back to Chuck.

"In all fairness Chuck, you have a limited amount of time to decide, however the sooner the better."

"I get it, so how long have I got?"

"You have a maximum of 8 days left to decide. If the time has run out and still no decision, we'll be force to make it for you."

Beckman disconnected the call. Chuck had some time to think, still no idea which path he will take. He laid sprawled out on his bed, and kept replying that moment he had with Sarah hours earlier.

_Time was now approaching 9am……_

Chuck had fallen asleep in the clothes he had been wearing, he was suddenly awoken by his phone. He picked up to see who was calling, and when Sarah's name appeared Chuck quickly answered.

"Sarah, hey. Thought you've never call me again."

"Regardless what happened between us, we're still on an assignment here. We have a briefing at 11am. Before the briefing we need to talk, I'll be over you place soon."

Before Chuck could say anything else Sarah ended the call. Chuck jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. He scrubbed as quickly as he could. After finishing he rushed out into his bedroom and put on a new set of clothes. A knock came at his bedroom door, seconds later Ellie entered.

"Hey Chuck. Didn't see you last night, were you with Sarah?"

Chuck's eyes looked sadden as he answered. "Yeah I was with her."

"Why the long face, is everything ok?"

Chuck sat on the bed before telling Ellie.

"Sit down sis, there's something I have to tell you. Me and Sarah, well we're not good at the moment. Something happened last night and I don't think our relationship can repaired."

"What happened? Did you cheat on her, you best pray to God you didn't Chuck"

"Of course I didn't cheat on her, and why do you assume it could have been me. You know women cheat too Elle."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Chuck. Tell me, want happened."

"I lied to her, I lied big. And it crushed her when she found out. I couldn't tell her, I had my reasons….I just couldn't"

"How did she find out?"

"I told her. It got too much sis, I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

"Whatever it was, why couldn't you tell her? Did you not trust her?"

"Why do people keep saying that, yes I do trust her. I just couldn't tell her"

"And so she broke it off yes?

"Yeah she did. I don't know what to do Elle, she was the best thing that's ever happened to me….and now the idiot I am, I've gone and lost her."

"You don't know that Chuck, talk to her…." Chuck interrupted her,

"I tried to; she just can't get passed the fact I lied to her. And you know what, I don't blame her."

"Try again Chuck, you've been knocked down, try and pull yourself up. If it's truly over between you two, then it's over. There's not much you can do."

_How am I gonna explain the fact that she'll still be in my life to continue her assignment. Are we still cover dating….???_

Sarah appeared at Chuck's window, Ellie saw her.

"Chuck I've gotta get ready for my shift. We'll speak more later." And with that Ellie left Chuck's room. Sarah entered Chuck's room via his window. She croaked her voice to signal to Chuck she was here. He quickly stood up and faced her.

"Chuck before you say anything I need to say my piece."

Chuck gulped, what was she going to say that could ruin their relationship even more.

"I've been up all night thinking about you…"

"I've been thinking about you too Sarah" Chuck interrupted, whilst taking a step closer to her.

"Chuck stop. Let me finish…..What you did, why you lied to me, I understand now. I get it, you didn't want to disobey orders and that's a good thing Chuck,..in a way. But at the end of the day, you lied to me. We should just go back to the cover dating."

"Cover……but our relationship, the real one…..your ending it?"

Anguish suddenly overcame his entire persona, which showed through his eyes and face. It made it even harder for Sarah to confirm what Chuck had just asked. She still loved him no matter what, but she was still hurt by the deceit. Something she knew she couldn't overcome, no matter how much she loved him.

"Yes Chuck, I am. We've got to act like nothing has happened; we can't let Casey suspect anything. In future missions….we have to act responsibly."

"What….is that all you care about a cover? Sarah I love you, please don't throw this away."

It was harder then Sarah had initially thought. She began to wipe away her tears that were streaming down her face.

"I still care about you, and I will stop at nothing to protect you. That's not changed…"

Chuck interrupted, "Until your reassigned that is. You're just going to walk away?"

"If the time comes, then yes Chuck... I will walk away. I have to. We're not together anymore so what reason would I have to stay…."

Chuck looked dejected. He tried his best to hide away his hurt. He could only blame himself for the consequences.

"Ok Sarah. We've drawn a line under this; we go back to the cover and act like nothings happened" Chuck said coldly.

Sarah nodded in agreement with Chuck. Besides the hurt she felt, all she wanted to do was to have Chuck hold her in his hands, she looked at him with raw emotion. _I love you. _Sarah said to herself. As she exited the apartment, Chuck whispered in the hope she would hear.

"I love you Sarah, and I'm sorry for what I've done."

Sarah paused for a moment, still with her back to him. She dared not to turn around to face him; because she knew once she saw his face she'd run to him and kiss him. She carried on and disappeared from Chuck's view. Chuck gained his composure and left his bedroom in the hope he'd find Ellie still at home. As he exited his bedroom Ellie was in the kitchen.

Once she saw Chuck, she could see he was heart-broken. She dropped the cloth she had and rushed over to him. She draped her arms around him, and she could feel Chuck's distress. Chuck clinched on to his sister as he thought, _I have to tell her we're still together…..for the cover. _

However Chuck couldn't bring the words to his mouth, he couldn't say they were together knowing the fact that they were not and that he'd lost her for good. He didn't care about the cover anymore; he wanted to tell Ellie how he really felt.

"It's over Ellie. It's over."

Ellie didn't say anything, nothing could make Chuck feel happy right now. She just held onto him, letting him know that she was there for him. Chuck eventually pulled away.

"Ellie I'm still an employee a the Buy More, can't take a day off just cause my girlfriend dumped me." As Ellie watched him wonder off into his bedroom, she could only feel Chuck's pain. She hadn't seen him so happy and now all he was feeling was devastation. Chuck soon appeared wearing his work uniform.

"Later sis."

Ellie waved him good-bye. The minute he left she whipped out her phone and dialled Sarah's number.

_On Sarah's end………….._

Sarah's phone began to ring, when she saw it was Ellie calling her, Sarah instantly guessed Chuck told her that the two of them had broken up. She rejected the call and continued her way to work.

_Back with Ellie…._

Ellie put the phone down, and continued getting ready for work.

Chuck arrived at work and got on with his daily duties. Everyone could see that Chuck was clearly upset about something and they all respected his privacy by not questioning him. All but Morgan of course.

"Chuck, don't look like a wet fish. Lighten up."

Chuck shot him a look that was extremely cold. Morgan knew to back off. Chuck carried on with his daily job duties until 11am came by. He dashed off to the Castle for the briefing. As he entered the Castle, Sarah immediately caught his attention. He looked at her as he walked down the stairs. He knew he had to somehow get passed all that happened so that they could keep their relationship on a carm note.

"Where's Casey?"

"I'm here Bartowski"

Casey appeared from the back room. As all 3 stood facing the screen, Beckman appeared.

"Good morning team. I have a new mission for you. Tonight there is a Club opening and you 3 are to attend. The owner of that club is a rogue agent, he's posing as the club owner. The real owner was shot yesterday. We intercepted information on this. The rogue agent is called Harry Williams, although he may have an alias. He went rogue over 10 years ago, we've been unable to catch him that is until now. We're yet to find out why he is posing as the owner, but first we must capture him."

"But General, he may recognise Casey."

"He won't. Casey was in a different sector and these two knew nothing of each other's existence. Chuck and Sarah, your to pose as a couple."

Once the two of them heard that, they turned to look at each other. _This is gonna be harder than I thought. _Both Sarah and Chuck thought to themselves.

End of chapter everyone. Please leave a review, and I hope you like the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 Sarah VS Chuck

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – The team go on a mission to capture rogue agent Harry Williams. With the recent break-up, Chuck and Sarah keep focus on the mission, but soon it proves to become too much for Chuck to handle.

Thanks for past reviews everyone. And please, please don't hate me cause I've broken up Chuck and Sarah. With all beautiful romances, there are obstacles to overcome; it can't run smoothly 100% of the time. I am a huge Charah shipper and I love the couple on the show, so don't worry these two will be back together in chapter 16. I wanted to keep them apart for longer, but considering recent reviews i received, I'm having the reunion a tad earlier.

Chapter 14 – Sarah vs Chuck

Chuck and Sarah's eyes were glued to each other, they recently broken up and now they were thrown into a situation where they must pose as a happy couple. Sarah snapped out of it and turned back to the screen. Beckman noticed the sudden tension between the two.

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem General. Me and Chuck had a disagreement, but that's all sorted out. It won't affect this mission."

"I hope it doesn't. As I was saying, you two are to befriend Williams and if you impress him, it will be more than likely he will invite you to his VIP suite. Casey you'll be the barman and your to watch over and make sure everything is safe and secure. Once they enter the VIP suite, Casey you are to arrange back-up to be waiting outside to take Williams away. Afterwards you're to find a way into the suite without being noticed and assist Agent Walker. Is that clear?"

"Yes General" Sarah and Casey replied.

Beckman looked at Chuck awaiting his response.

"Oh yeah…I've got that all."

"Mr Bartowski, you will flash on this man and if anything flags up that we do not know of, alert Walker straight away."

"Yes General."

Beckman then disconnected the call. As Casey went into the back room, Sarah and Chuck were left alone. They both felt extremely awkward, from going from a happy and love filled scene to an awkward moment was a knock for Chuck, he was finding it hard knowing how to deal with the situation.

"Chuck are we still clear on everything?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah Sarah, I know my place."

"Good."

Chuck walked away heading back to work but before leaving the Castle he watched over Sarah for a few seconds.

"Chuck go to work".

Chuck quickly exited the Castle and walked off to the Buy More.

_Back at the Castle………….._

Just as Sarah was about to return to the Orange Orange, Casey stopped her.

"Walker, get over here. We need to talk."

Sarah was half way up the stairs and on hearing Casey's voice and what he said, she rolled her eyes back. All the while hoping he didn't suspect what had gone on between her and Chuck.

"What is it Casey?"

"You think I didn't notice that? You and Chuck, whatever it is sort it Walker. We can't afford to compromise this mission or future missions."

"I'll handle it Casey." Sarah the headed back to work

_Hours later……_

The team all met at Casey's apartment. They all suited up for the mission and went over their plan once more. They were all made clear on their roles. Casey took a trip to the toilet and once again Sarah and Chuck were left alone.

"Chuck, I have said this before and now I'm saying it again. What happened is in the past, it's over and done with. We cannot reflect back on it or use it as a defence or attack. I don't want it to keep on being brought up. We're having to pose as a couple and this will happen again on future missions, so your understanding what I'm saying?

"I do Sarah. Its ok, I know and I understand. It's not going to be easy for me, but I'm not gonna screw this up."

"It won't be easy for me either Chuck, but we can work around it…we have to."

The conversation was cut short due to Casey's return.

"Ready….let's get out of here."

They headed for Casey's Vic and made their way over to the club, Midnight.

Once in the nightclub Sarah and Chuck put on their game faces and they acted and talked like a real couple. As they slowed danced in the middle of the dance floor, Chuck relished every moment, holding onto Sarah as if it was the last time he could touch her. Then Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear,

"Kiss me. We gotta make this real."

Cover or no cover, Chuck wouldn't turn down a kiss from Sarah. He pulled her in slightly and kissed her lips. It was real, the emotion and passion that was in the kiss was all real and it was felt by both of them. Before too long both of them got carried away, still thinking they were together. But soon Sarah pulled away.

"There he is, go to the bar order something and catch a conversation with him. I'll be over in 5 and Chuck, go to Casey not the other barmen."

Chuck looked at Sarah, _I think I know who to go to Sarah, I'm not stupid, _Chuck thought to himself. He reluctantly let go of Sarah and walked over to the bar. Sarah popped to the ladies room. Chuck reached the bar; he noted Williams was drinking a smooth martini and ordered the same thing. Seconds later Chuck flashed on Williams. The information that flagged up was all the same to what Beckman had said, there was nothing new to report.

"Barman, can I have a smooth martini please."

"Coming up sir." Casey said in return.

Chuck ordering the martini caught Williams's attention.

"You're a drinker of martini's as well…..smooth martini's may I add."

"That I am. What can you find bad about this drink?"

"Nothing, that's why I like them."

Chuck smiled as he added, "Me too. I'm Charles Carmichael."

William's extended his hand at Chuck, Chuck in return took a hold and the two shook hands.

"Henry Cooper." Chuck and Casey tooknote of the name he gave, which was indeed an alias, which General Beckman had suspected earlier in the briefing.

"So you're the owner of this place. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's ok Charles, can I call you Charles?"

"Of course."

"Are you here alone, or do you have a lady on your arm?"

Just as Chuck was about to answer Sarah caught his eyes, he saw her exiting the toilets and he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He quickly remembered he was on a mission.

"As a matter of fact I do have a lady on my arm. Here she is."

Sarah approached the two of them. Williams said, "Hello my dear."

He took a hold of Sarah's hand a lightly kissed it.

"Charles, she is a beauty. Where did you find her?"

Chuck laughed, as Sarah answered. "In fact I found him. I'm the lucky one here."

Behind Chuck's smile there was hurt. Sarah continued,

"We've been together for about 3 years. He's a wonderful man and he makes me feel like a queen everyday, don't you Chuck."

"I try my best sweetie. By the way, this is Henry Cooper, Henry this is Sarah my girlfriend."

The 3 engaged deeper into conversation. Slowly slowly Chuck began to fill up with frustration, he triedto keep a handle on things but it was harder that he had anticipated. Sarah praised him in everyway, using such beautiful words to describe him.

"Charles, Sarah please join me in my VIP suite. We'll carry on the party there."

As the 3 of them disappeared into the suite, Casey immediately called for back-up, he told them once at the nightclub they were to wait for his signal. Casey then set off in search of a way in without being noticed.

_In the VIP suite……_

Williams went over to his private bar within the suite and poured out smooth martini's. Sarah quickly whispered to Chuck,

"Casey will tell me over my earpiece when he's at the door. Afterwards, I will touch my right ear, that's when me and Casey will make the arrest."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement with Sarah. Williams came back with 3 smooth martinis and handed them over the Chuck and Sarah. They were once again engaged in conversation, then Williams took of his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, which revealed a tattoo. The tattoo was a symbol of some sort; soon the tattoo caused Chuck to flash. This caught Williams's attention.

"Charles are you ok?

Sarah quickly responded, trying to cover up what just happened.

"He's epileptic. This happens sometimes………Chuck, Chuck don't worry you'll be fine. It's ok, I'm here."

Chuck then stopped flashing. _He's related to the Winter brothers, the tattoo is a crest of some sort._ Chuck had no way of telling Sarah of this new information. He then went along with the story with what Sarah just said.

"I'm fine Sarah. I hate it when I get those. Sorry you had to see that Henry."

"Don't apologize Charles. Your good now?

"Yes. I'm good."

10 minutes later Casey told Sarah over her ear piece he was right at the door. In unison, Casey entered holding a gun and Sarah jumped up and grabbed a hold of a gun that she had hiding in her purse.

"Good work you two. Henry Williams you're coming with me." Casey said.

With no way of getting out of this situation, William's knew he was caught. As Casey escorted William's out of the suite, Sarah followed on behind however she was pulled back by Chuck.

"Those things you were saying…was it real or was it just because we were on a mission."

Sarah signed heavily before answering Chuck, "Chuck….we've spoke about this."

"I have to know, please….?"

Sarah looked deep into Chuck brown eyes, she couldn't lie to him because then it would seem everything she felt for him was a lie. She still loved him dearly, and she was no longer mad at him, she had forgiven him for everything. But she couldn't give Chuck the answer he was looking for. Chuck hurted her deeply with his deceit, and because of that she shut down emotionally, trying not to public her emotions.

"Chuck, I'm not doing this ok."

Sarah tried to walk away once more, but again was pulled back by Chuck.

"Sarah, just tell me and I'll leave it. I'm not asking much of you."

"Take your hand of me Chuck."

Chuck let go of the grip he had on her. All the frustration he felt during this entire mission was about to pure out.

"You can't even answer me. I can't turn this off like you can; I'm not the cold hearted spy here. I'm Chuck Bartowski, man with feelings. Don't think I can just forget about all this."

"And what….just cause I'm a spy I don't have feelings. I'm warning you, don't you dare bring this up again Chuck, or else I will ask for a transfer."

"A transfer…….why would you say that if you weren't thinking about it."

Sarah hit a spot in Chuck, and after realising what she had just said she knew she hit him bad.

Chuck walked out of the suite but before going he said, "Oh and that man…he's related to the Winter brothers, he's their cousin." Chuck than continued on his way out. He stood outside for a few moments and afterwards dialled Morgan's number.

"Morgan, meet me at the Starry nightclub in 15 minutes. I'm in need of a drink."

Without receiving an answer from Morgan, Chuck ended the call and flagged down a cab.

"Get me to the Starry nightclub asap."

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it everyone. Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15 The Understanding

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Chuck and Sarah call a truce and finally reach an understanding, but not before Chuck has a night on the town.

Enjoy this 15th chapter and once again thanks for the positive reviews left.

Some may not agree with how i am potraying the characters, to that i must say i'm sorry i can't please everyone. I'm trying to potray them in a way i think they would react if this was all real, and if some don't agree with this, then fine that's your view...not mine. Please continue to read.

Chapter 15 – The Understanding

Chuck arrived at the Starry nightclub. Near the club, there was Morgan waiting, eagerly excited to have a good time and go get drunk.

"Morgan, good you came. Now let's get in that place and drink the bar out."

"Right behind you buddy."

Morgan didn't notice the weird behaviour Chuck was possessing. He was just glad to spend some fun time with his best bud. As the two began drinking Chuck's phone kept ringing and ringing. Chuck ignored the phone calls which were from Sarah. Once he ignored the 4th call Morgan pressured Chuck to find out what's up.

"Is that your girl on the phone? Pick it up, go talk to her. I'm good to stay here on my own for a few minutes."

As Chuck took another zip from his glass, he peered at Morgan and gave him a half hearted smile.

"Chuck, buddy. Go ahead, call her. I don't mind, whatever is going on between you two go talk to her. You can talk to me if you like Chuck, Morgan's here to help….50% of the time."

"Bartender, another round over here please. Morgan, Sarah's name mustn't come up tonight. We're gonna have a drunken filled night with no girls. Or guys for that matter. Just you and me pal."

"I'll drink to that" Morgan replied.

As the night wore on, the two got more and more drunk. Chuck however, surprisingly didn't blurt out any secrets relating to his secret life.

"Morgan…you're my best bud. Course you know that, and you wanna know something else….I've ruined my relationship with Sarah, it was my own fault."

Chuck was slurring his words, but the more he drank the more he spoke of Sarah, even though earlier in the night he told Morgan not to mention her name. And with each passing drink his emotions spilled out.

"I loved her so much Morgan, I did....loved, LOVE i mean. Why am i using past tense. I love her more then I ever did Jill. Sarah was special, she was my world. Now I have no world, except the Buy More."

Morgan was more able to hold his drink than Chuck was. And although he too was drunk he still was in the right state of mind. Just as Morgan was gonna say something to Chuck, his phone rang. Sarah's name popped up. Listening to what Chuck was saying previously about her, he decided to tell him that it was Anna calling.

"It's Anna, I'm gonna go take this outside." Chuck nodded, and as Morgan left to take the call Chuck ordered 3 Sambuca shots.

"Hiya Sarah"

"Morgan is Chuck with you?"

"Yeah, yeah he is. He's not in a good way Sarah."

"What do you mean, is he ok."

"Erm…well with the amount of alcohol he's consumed I can correctly say he isn't ok right now"

As Sarah held onto her phone, she dipped her head down, cradling her head with her hand.

"Where are you two?"

"At a nightclub. Starry nightclub"

"Right, I'm coming over there"

"No no no Sarah, I don't think that's wise. Leave him with me, I'll take care of him and get him home safely"

"Morgan, your drunk too, how can you take care of him?"

"Drunk I am Sarah, but not half as much as he is. Don't come Sarah please. I don't know what's happening with you two right now, but just give him some space."

Sarah wanted to see him; she had to make sure he was ok. But as much of an idiot Morgan could be, he loved Chuck like he was his own brother…so she knew he was in good hands.

"Ok Morgan. Look after him. Please…..take good care of him for me"

"I've got it all under control Sarah. See you."

Morgan went back into the night club to see Chuck passed out on the bar.

"Dude, you can't hold a drink." Morgan called for a cab, he then went to pick up Chuck and bring him outside. Chuck was coming round, but he was too badly gone. He was completely hammered. As they waited for the cab, Chuck kept whispering Sarah's name softly to himself. Eventually the cab arrived and Morgan and Chuck jumped in. As they arrived home at Chuck's apartment Devon was arriving home from his shift.

"Woooow Chuck. That dude is drunk."

"Yeah he is. Never seen that before have you…now let's get him inside."

The two carried Chuck inside and placed him on his bed. As Morgan and Devon looked at him, Devon asked,

"Who's gonna undress him?" Morgan looked at Devon, smiled and made a quick exit out his window.

"Coward…"

Devon whipped off Chuck's clothes and placed him back on the bed.

_Next morning….._

Chuck woke and had no recollection of last night. However the headache he had left him to assume one thing…..he got drunk. He sat up clinching his forehead. As he looked around asking himself how he got here, Devon walked into his room with a glass of water and some aspirin. He passed them over to Chuck.

"Take these…sober up a bit and then I'll let Sarah in. She's in the living room Chuck, she been waiting for you to wake up for the last hour."

Chuck looked over to his watch.

"12.30pm, damn I never sleep in that late."

He took the aspirin and downed it with water.

"I think I'm good to go, tell her to come in."

Minutes later Sarah entered, she took one look at Chuck, he was a mess.

"Had a lot to drink last night, did you Chuck?" Sarah asked him.

As he scratched his head trying to remember, still nothing came to him.

"Too much I'd say. I don't remember a thing."

"I'm not surprised. Listen, Chuck….last night, I'm sorry…."

Chuck interrupted, "You don't have to apologize for anything. It's me who has to say sorry. I kept bringing up the whole break up, and I use it to….to attack you. It's just hard for me to get my head round…that I've lost you."

Sarah took a hold of Chuck's hand. There was still so much love and passion between the two that would never go away.

"You haven't lost me Chuck. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere"

"And when you're re-assigned…?"

Sarah pondered her thoughts for a second, however she wasn't able to give an answer, as Chuck said, "Doesn't matter. We have to take each day as it comes now, I think now I can push everything that's happened between us, aside"

"That's good to know Chuck. I hated all this awkwardness between us, and the anger and frustration. I don't want that to be the centre of out relationship"

"Neither do I Sarah. Let's have a fresh new start, what do you say."

Sarah smiled at Chuck; she looked into his eyes and questioned herself. _Could I ever just be friends with him again, I'm always gonna want more._

"I'll love to. Rather be friends then nothing ey Chuck."

Chuck smiled back and reached in for a hug, Sarah responded instantly.

"Now…onto other things Chuck. Last night you said that Henry Williams is cousins with the Winter brothers"

"Yeah that's right, when I saw his tattoo on his arm after he took of his jacket and rolled his shirt up. It's like a crest of some sort, and than I flashed. The Winter brothers have that exact same tattoo on their chest, except he has it on his arm."

"Casey will be questioning him later about this. You have to be there; of course you won't be in the same room as him. We'll watch through the glass window. You might flash on anything he says."

"Why is he here…?" Chuck asked.

"Not sure yet, that's what we need to find out. Come by the Castle at 3.00pm. First have a wash and get cleaned up, you stink of alcohol."

Chuck laughed, and watched as Sarah exited his room. He still loved her and most likely always will, but he rather have her in his life as a friend…and a handler, then not have her in his life at all. Sarah walked out of the apartment and a single tear came to her eye, and as she walked past Chuck's bedroom she looked in and saw him on the bed, she watched for a few seconds, before the regained her composure. She walked away, constantly brushing away the tears that were streaming down her face. _I don't want him as just a friend.....i am always going to want more. _However it seem there was a whole entire different reason behind her breaking up with Chuck.

Chuck disappeared into the shower. 10 minutes later he emerged and went back to his room, where a man was waiting for him.

"Chuck Bartowski"

"Gregory……"

End of chapter peeps, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16 Love Triumphs All

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Gregory reappears and the truth behind him is revealed. Chuck and Sarah reconnect, when Sarah tells him she wants him back.

Please enjoy the 16th chapter.

Chapter 16 – Love Triumphs All

"What are you doing here? If Beckman finds out…."

"Relax Chuck, she won't. I saw your lady friend leave here, she looked really upset Chuck. What did you do?"

"You're spying on me again."

"As always. Why is Walker upset….does she know of the secret?"

Chuck didn't want to lie anymore.

"Yes, she does. But she doesn't know about you…yet. I plan to tell her later today. Why you so interested in Sarah?"

Gregory grinned. "No reason Chuck, I don't like seeing women upset, it's not a nice sight is it? So you you're planning to tell her about me….not sure that's a good move, you might not get the reaction you were thinking of."

Gregory began to laugh a little, showing no care towards Chuck and the problems he was having right now.

"What do you mean, you don't know her. You don't know me either, I don't even know if I can trust you, and to be honest right now I don't, so please get out of my bedroom."

Soon the grin Gregory was wearing peered away.

"I'm not going anywhere Chuck. I told you once before, now I am telling you again. I don't want that intersect going into you. And if you want to win that woman back, cause believe it or not…I am a hopeless romantic, I suggest you deny Beckman's request, let me get that thing out of you, and then you and Walker can go on to a happier life than the CIA."

Chuck pondered that idea for a minute, but then he asked himself if he could trust him.

"What so you think I'll believe you just because your able to get this thing out?"

To prove he was who he said he was he showed Chuck's his CIA agent card and on the card it read his name….Gregory Lynman.

"Does this prove it for you?"

Chuck took the card out of his hand and looked at it.

"You're an Agent….No wonder why you don't want the intersect in me, you want it for yourself."

"You guessed my real reason. But I was telling you the truth; I can get this thing out. I am General Beckman's back up plan so to speak. If you were to deny the intersect 2.0, it will then go into me. However it will take up to 2 years to re-build"

"Why didn't you say this before? Lying get's you nowhere, trust me I know."

"Because the little you knew the better. For you to trust me I had to show you who I really was, so now you know. I am a CIA agent and have been for 19 years. I know agent Walker, well not well but I do. That's why Beckman didn't want her to know about the secret, and because she couldn't know, neither could agent Casey."

"How do you know her?"

"I trained her for a month, but then I was sent off for a mission. Chuck you can trust me, I am not as cold and heartless as you may think. I'm different from other agents"

_Outside Chuck's apartment on the sidewalk….._

Sarah was sitting on the sidewalk crying non-stop. She let Chuck go, the best thing that's happened to her and she let him go. She couldn't explain to herself the real reason why she let him go, because when it all came down to it she wasn't even that angry at Chuck for the secret he kept, he was following orders. A hand came over her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Ellie. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Ellie, thought you had to work?"

"I did yes. But that's not until later. I just wanted to give you and Chuck some space earlier. I saw those tears Sarah; you don't have to wipe them away. Let's face it your not a spy, one of those robots."

Sarah let out a sigh, but little did Ellie know, she was correct.

"Chuck told you didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. I don't know what went on, I don't even want to know, it's between you two…but what ever it is, are you sure it can't be fixed?"

Sarah wiped away the remaining tears lingering on her cheek.

"To be honest Ellie, I think I was looking for a reason to end things with him"

"What do you mean…?"

Sarah couldn't reveal too much, but she felt that one day Chuck will get the intersect out and she'll be reassigned to a new mission, therefore it means her leaving Chuck. And she couldn't bare the thought of not seeing him everyday, it nearly killed her inside, just as it did Chuck when he was lying.

"I guess I always thought that us two were too perfect that one day it's all going to go wrong. I didn't want face it, so when Chuck told me about this secret, this lie he was keeping from me…I saw an opportunity to walk away now rather than later."

"There's no such thing as perfect Sarah, if it was perfect it would have gone wrong a long time ago. You've been in his life for what….2 years or so and how's it been going…?"

"How's it going….it was so great right until we broke up."

"I think you've just answered your own question."

"Question…I wasn't asking anything..?"

But of course she was. She wanted him back. Now she knew Chuck's secret, there were no lies lingering on the surface and whatever choice Chuck makes, she'll be there standing right next to him, being with him every step of the way.

"But you were Sarah. You didn't know it until just now. He's still in the apartment, I think…Go and have a look."

Sarah stood up, brushed her hair out of her face and stared at the courtyard. Little did she know who was with Chuck. Ellie smiled at Sarah before walking away.

_Meanwhile with Chuck and Gregory…._

"So Chuck….come on. You never wanted the spy life, you just said……" Gregory was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, sound of boots.

"Looks like you have a visitor. Oh and Chuck, don't let her go."

Gregory slipped out of the bedroom and waited until Sarah entered his bedroom, then he would sneak out the front door. As Chuck waited anxiously to see Sarah appear at his window, he set his mind and his focus on getting her back.

Then the love of his life appeared. He could see she had recently been crying. He went over to the window, "Sarah…..are you ok?"

He lent a hand, helping her in. Once in Sarah didn't let go of his hand, Chuck noted this as he looked down at the holding hands. Then he felt Sarah's hand on his face, she pulled his face up so he was looking at her.

"Chuck, I love you. I'm not angry at you….I never was really, it was an excuse I was giving myself."

"Excuse for what…?"

"I was scared the whole time I was with you Chuck. The day would have come when you were able to walk away from the CIA, the NSA….and I'm left with them. I couldn't bare walking away from you Chuck, so when you told me about the Intersect 2.0, I used that as an excuse….I'm not gonna go as far as to say I wasn't angry, cause I was Chuck. I thought it be better if I walked away now rather then later."

"Why didn't you speak to me before? Besides there was no way I would have let you walked away from me. We would have found a way. And I know you've longed for a normal life, you could have walked away with me, walked away from the CIA"

Sarah smiled; the thought of a normal life with Chuck made her feel happy. But could she ever really walk away from the CIA…or could Chuck…?

In that moment there was only one thing left to do, seal their reunion with a passionate kiss, and that they did. Gregory watched on and saw the two of them in the window. _With him back with her……makes way for me and my intersect. _Gregory thought if those two wanted a normal life, they would both walk away from the CIA, which leaves him to have the 2.0 uploaded in his brain. He smirked at the two before walking away.

As much as Chuck wanted to stay entwined with Sarah, he knew he had to tell her about Gregory Lynman.

"Sarah, there's another thing you need to know. Gregory Lynman…"

Sarah paused and thought for a moment, "Where do you know that name from?"

Chuck told Sarah all about Gregory, and now there were no lies between the two. From now on Chuck promised himself never to lie to Sarah again, even if it was Beckman asking him.

Leave a review please. Hope you liked this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 Caught Out

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Casey finds out about Chuck and Sarah. Henry Williams is interviewed by Casey, and his story is revealed, but is there more to him than meets the eye.

Enjoy the 17th chapter.

Chapter 17 – Caught Out

"I guess that's why Beckman didn't want me to know about the intersect 2.0 or Gregory. But I can't understand why she'd keep it from Casey."

"Maybe she thought it best not telling any of you right now, but who knows what goes through Beckman's head."

Chuck was overcome by happiness; Sarah was back in his life…though she really never left.

"Sarah I'm sorry for all those things I said over the past few days. You know I didn't mean it?"

"I know you didn't Chuck, you could never be that horrible…you're too sweet and nice."

"Some men settle for tall, dark and handsome….but I'll settle for that." Chuck grinned with the cheeky smile that Sarah adored.

"You forgot sensitive. I am an emotional guy and I'm not ashamed to say it."

"Don't be Chuck, your perfect the way you are."

Sarah leaned in for a kiss, but Chuck backed off looking at his watch.

"Ermmmm Sarah, where are we meant to be at 3?"

Sarah looked at him, Chuck has totally taken over her heart as well as her mind, she completely forgotten that they had to interview Henry Williams. She gasped slightly bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Shit."

Just then her phone rang, when she saw who was calling she looked back at Chuck and a look of concern came over her face.

"It's Casey." Sarah answered the call.

"Walker, where the hell are you? You should be at the castle right now; we're interviewing Williams in case you forgot."

"Casey I'll be right there."

"Bartowski isn't here either…….wait a minute…" Sarah interrupted him,

"He's not? Dunno where he is, but I'll call him on my way over."

Sarah guessed that maybe Casey was clicking on.

_On Casey's end…._

He looked deep in thought, before saying, "He's with you….isn't her Walker. Why else would neither of you be here right now. What the hell do you think you're playing at Walker."

Sarah dropped her head and draped her head in her hand. She looked at Chuck and mouthed, "He knows…..Casey knows…."

"Not now Casey, this isn't the time. We'll be over in 5."

"You just confirmed it Walker…..he's with you. Damn it Walker." Casey ended the call.

_Back with Chuck and Sarah……_

As Sarah slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, she looked over at Chuck who seemed un-nerved right now.

"Carm are we Chuck?"

"Yes I am Sarah, so should you. What's he gonna do….run to Beckman, he's not like that."

Sarah looked at Chuck seeming utterly nervous right now, she was beginning to freak out.

"Sarah….your over reacting, we'll deal with Casey together. But we gotta get down there right now, we gotta interview that man."

"Right….ok. Let's go then."

The two rushed out and jumped in Sarah's Porsche. As Sarah sped over to the Castle, Chuck watched over her. The tables were turned right now. Sarah was freaking out and it was Chuck who was carm, whereas in the past… it was always Chuck freaking out and there was Sarah to keep him carm. Chuck found this pretty amusing and somewhat sexy.

"You know you look pretty hot right now."

"Don't I always Chuck." Sarah answered back sharply.

Sarah arrived at the Castle and screeched her car trying to park it up as quickly as possible. She got out of the car and looked over Chuck's side waiting for him to appear from the car. As he got out, he still was wearing that carm exterior.

"Sarah….it'll be all right."

She nodded at him. They then headed off to the Castle where Casey was waiting. He looked extremely mad, but he held back as much as he could, right now they had to focus on Williams. As Sarah walked past him, he quickly whispered into her ear,

"First you fall for a spy, now you've fallen for an asset." He smirked at her as she looked back at him. Sarah didn't bother with a reply.

"Right, you guys wait here. I'll go in and talk to him, if you have anything you want me to ask him…."

Sarah interrupted him, "No Casey…actually I'll interview him and you wait out here with Chuck. I'll get more of a response from him."

Casey hated it when she was right. Sarah walked in the interview room and sat down right in front of Williams. As Casey and Chuck watched on, Casey gritted his teeth. He wanted to speak to him about Walker, but he had to focus on the interview.

"Henry Williams, we know you're the cousin of the Winter brothers, Jackson and Cameron. Do you want to confirm that…?"

Henry stared passed Sarah completely ignoring her questions. Sarah however continued, "Do you want to tell me why you're here…?"

Again she received no reply. She kept her carm, however it wasn't to last long.

"Are you going to keep quiet throughout this interview?"

Williams looked at her and nodded, saying yes.

Sarah didn't like the response she got, she looked over to Casey who nodded at her, she then turned back to Williams. She stood up and walked a few steps over to him. She then grinned back at him just as he was doing at her, then she gave him a huge blow to the head.

"Shhhhiiittt. That hurt, you've not got a bad right hook for a woman."

The slight sexist commented angered Sarah even more. She gave him another blow to the head, this time it worked…he was willing to cooperate.

"Ok ok….I'll talk, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Good. Now…why are you here? You were part of the CIA until you went rogue."

"Yes I was part of the CIA until I found a higher calling. I'm here to find my cousins. They went off radar several days ago. They were working for their boss, Tony Romano…I can't even find him. I came here posed as a well respected club owner as a cover."

Casey radioed Sarah over her earpiece, she had put in prior to entering the interview room. "You can tell him they've been caught by us."

"You can search for as long as you like….you won't find either of them. They were captured by the CIA and NSA, their in prison right now, a high secure facility. That's where you'll be going too. You shot the real owner, you're a rogue agent…..we've got enough to hold you for two life sentences."

"Wait wait……I'll give you some information in exchange for a shorter sentence."

"The CIA don't bargain or compromise with people like you."

"This you'll wanna hear, trust me. There's another reason to my visit here…..I was contacted by a man a short while ago. His name is Gregory Lynman…..he's fulcrum.

Sarah's face dropped. She looked at Casey, who too was shocked. But Casey didn't know the whole story, but he was soon about too.

End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, thanks.


	18. Chapter 18 Fulcrum

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Casey is brought up to speed about Chuck and Beckman's secret. Henry Williams reveal's his connection to Gregory Lynman.

Thanks for past reviews, please enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 18 – Fulcrum

Sarah rushed out of the interviewing room, she looked directly at Chuck. Casey noted the glance that Sarah and Chuck threw at each other, _summit's up._

"What are you two not telling me…..?" Casey asked the pair of them.

"Casey….don't freak out ok, but there's something I have to tell you. First I need to speak to Beckman"

"Why her Bartowski?"

"Just let talk him to her Casey, its important ok. You'll find out everything soon."

Casey contacted Beckman via video link, and soon she lit up the screen. Casey then left Chuck to talk with Beckman. Chuck then told Beckman everything, from Henry Williams, to Gregory Lynman.

_Meanwhile with Sarah and Casey…._

"What the hell is going on Walker?"

Sarah's face wondered round the room, she didn't know wherever to tell him or wait till Beckman reveals all. "Casey, just be patient ok. It's not my place to say, lets wait till Chuck finishes talking with the General."

Casey grunted as he crossed his arms walking back and fourth waiting for Chuck to reappear. Casey saw a chance to talk to Sarah about her and Chuck.

"Walker, I'm no idiot like him…" Sarah interrupted Casey, "He's not an idiot Casey, don't call him that."

"As I was saying…..I know you guys have…feelings for each other but I thought you were smart enough to keep it all under control. It's gone to far Walker. First Bryce, now Bartowski…?"

"Bryce has nothing to do with this, you keep bringing him up Casey, what's the point….?"

"The point Walker is, that it will go all wrong just like it did with Bryce, get my drift?"

"Keep telling yourself that Casey. I love Chuck and there's nothing you or the General can do about it."

"There is a lot I can do about it, but I won't. I'll let you two screw it up yourself…..because it'll happen walker. Your not in a dream, your in the CIA."

"Casey just keep out of it, whatever happens between us, stays between us. I don't want you poking your nose in. Got it?"

Before Casey could answer, Chuck emerged.

"Guys get in here."

Sarah walked straight in, leaving Casey there. He grunted and looked straight up to the ceiling, he regained his composure and followed on behind. Casey and Sarah were met by General Beckman.

"Agent Walker you know the situation going on right now, Agent Casey you do not. Let me bring you up to speed. A short while ago I asked Bartowski to upload the new Intersect 2.0 we have been building. He had the choice to upload it, or walk away and have the old intersect taken out. The man who was able to remove the intersect from Bartowski is called Gregory Lynman. He was in the CIA and he trained Agent Walker. We located him shortly before I asked Chuck to become the intersect 2.0. Turn's out the Gregory Lynman is Fulcrum, a fact I did not know when we located him. Seems he's been with Fulcrum for a while now. He's been spying on Bartwoski for a few days now, of which I did not know of. He was spying on Bartowski to persuade him not to have the Intersect 2.0 uploaded in his brain, therefore leaving him to become the inhabitant of the 2.0. When we located him, and we knew of his ability to take the intersect out, I decided to have him as a back-up, if Bartwoski was to deny having the 2.0 uploaded, then Gregory would be the next in line to have the 2.0 uploaded into his brain. Thus having our secrets in the hands of Fulcrum. Fulcrum doesn't know of Chuck's secret…..yet. If they knew they would have taken him already, it seems that Gregory is keeping this information to himself right now."

"Why Bartowski?"

"Because Agent Casey, he is the perfect choice. His cover is perfect, employee of the Buy More."

"Why does Walker know of all this and not me?"

"Agent Walker was not meant to know of this. Bartowski decided to let the secret out to her, I still don't understand why you disobeyed my orders Bartowski, but right now we have to focus on Lynman, Williams and Fulcrum."

"So what does Williams have to do with Lynman?" Casey asked Beckman.

"We're not sure yet. Carry on interviewing the man and try to find out some answers. I need a moment alone with Agent Walker. But before you go Chuck….that choice no longer applies right now. Even though Gregory Lynman is able to remove that thing, it's something that we must think about before re-applying that choice to you."

Chuck looked at Sarah, he seemed a tad scared…wondering what would happen now regarding the new intersect and what Beckman had to talk to Sarah about. _Could it be about us….? _

"Chuck, go on. Don't worry." Chuck nodded and then left the room followed by Casey.

Sarah was left alone with General Beckman. Beckman didn't look in the best of moods, giving Sarah the impression the talk they were about to have wouldn't be a positive one.

"Agent Walker, Mr Bartwoski informed me he told you about this secret because he felt he had to. What are your views on this Walker?"

"I don't understand what you're asking General?"

"Let me re-phrase then. Why did you give him the impression he had to tell you? Do you have feelings for Mr Bartowski….the asset?"

Sarah loved Chuck and if she told Beckman this, the possibility of her getting reassigned to a new mission was highly likely.

"I care for Chuck yes, but that is as far as it goes General. There's nothing going on, I would never compromise myself General, you must understand that."

Sarah hid away her feelings for Chuck as best as she could so Beckman wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ok Agent Walker. You're free to leave. Continue with the interview."

"Yes General." Beckman then disconnected the call. Sarah then walked out and but she stopped before she reached Casey and Chuck, she watched on as the two talked.

"Bartowski you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Casey stop it ok. I love her, your not gonna end this for us."

"Walker will compromise herself sooner or later in a mission when your life is at risk. It'll happen, you can count on it. And if something goes wrong Bartowski, it'll fall on your shoulders."

As Sarah looked at Chuck, waiting to see what answer he would give. She became slightly nervous, wondering what Chuck would say.

"Sarah knows what she's doing Casey. I trust her. I'm not gonna let her walk out of my life, I love her too much….." The conversation was then cut short when Sarah emerged.

"Let's get back to interviewing Williams." Sarah headed back into the interview room as Casey and Chuck watched on.

"Tell me everything you know about Lynman."

"Before I came here, Lynman contacted me."

"How? Did you know of him before hand?"

"No, I never heard of him until he contacted me. I've no idea how he got a hold of my contact information, when I asked he said to thank my cousins. We met and he told me that he was working with Fulcrum, and they were going to somehow get their hands on a government computer. He knew I was rogue and said he wanted me on board."

"I don't understand. Why would he want you…..?

"I don't know, he wouldn't reveal much. He set something up, somehow he persuaded Tony Romano to reappear back here in America, and he set them up with my cousins Jackson and Cameron. He knew the CIA and the NSA would get wind of this, he used it as a cover to sway the focus off of him onto my cousins and Tony Romano."

"But as far as our General was concerned, he wasn't Fulcrum."

"I don't know the ins and outs ok. There's only so much I know. He set everything up ok. He shot the real owner of the night club, not me. He told me to act as the owner of the nightclub. He did all of this to protect his own back. With the CIA and the NSA busy with all these criminals, he wouldn't get noticed as Fulcrum. He was planning to set more stuff up; he was going to keep doing this until he got his hands on the government computer."

"But is still doesn't explain why he wanted you?"

"He wanted me to help him. He brought me back here, and me being rogue he knew the CIA and NSA would set out to catch me. He was going to move me about the country. Again it was all for a cover to sway any attention he may attract."

"So what was in it for you? Surely you didn't just do as he said like a good little boy?"

"He promised once he got his hands on the government computer, he would pay me $15million and he'd provide me a new identity."

Sarah got all the information she needed, and then she left the interview room and headed towards Casey.

"Everything has been a set up, everything."

"Damn it, how the hell didn't anyone realise this. How could it go undetected?"

Chuck tried to lighten the situation. "Ey….at least we found out now ey guys. It's all going to be fine, right?!"

Casey looked over at Chuck, Casey wasn't happy by his comment.

"You sound so sure Bartowski. You wouldn't be saying that if we hadn't found out and this would have gone on and on, leading you to be…how shall I say it….Fulcrum's number 1 on their hit list?"

Chuck gulped. "Hit list,….they have a hit list?"

"Everyone has a hit list Bartowski…..and starting from now, so do I."

"Casey shut it. We'll go to Beckman and tell her all we know. Come on." Sarah said.

Casey walked away; just as Sarah was to follow she stopped and went over to Chuck.

"This doesn't change anything between me and you." She lightly brushed his cheek before disappearing.

End of chapter. Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19 Execute Gregory Lynman

I don't own Chuck

Quick summary – General Beckman assigns the team on taking down Gregory Lynman.

Chapter 19 – Execute Gregory Lynman

Chuck waited and waited for Casey and Sarah to emerge. _They have been in there for ages, what's going on…..?_ Chuck then received a call from big Mike, and he quickly dashed out to work. Not before leaving them a note telling them where he's gone.

"Am I clear on what you two have to do?"

"We're clear General" Sarah replied. Beckman then disconnected the call. Sarah walked out not before Casey called her back.

"Are you sure you two know what your doing?" Casey asked Sarah.

"Casey we'll be fine ok. Please just stay out of it."

"This could potentially put us 3 in danger, you understand that Walker?"

"I do Casey, I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Ok fine. Do as you wish Walker, but right now let's go fill Bartowski in." The two headed out, but when they didn't see Chuck, both slightly began to panic.

"Christ sake Bartwoski."

"We'll find him Casey, we always do don't we" then Sarah spotted the note Chuck left.

_Big Mike called, had to dash off to work. _

"Casey, he's at the Buy More. Better get over there and fill him in, I have to get back to work at the Orange Orange."

Casey headed towards the Buy More when he saw a strange man lurking about. Earlier in the briefing Beckman showed Casey and Sarah what Gregory Lynman looked like. Before he could go over to investigate, Morgan stopped him in his tracks.

"Casey, have you seen Chuck?

"Erm, he headed into work about a minute ago, go look for him at the Buy More." Casey tried to escape, but still Morgan was stopping him in his tracks.

"While you're here….." Casey didn't take much notice of what Morgan was saying, he tried to keep his eyes on the strange man lurking in the car park, but soon he lost sight of him. When he disappeared from his view, Casey pushed past Morgan and had a check over at the car park looking for the man. He was gone.

"Damn it" Casey hit himself lightly on his hip letting out the frustration. He carried on his way back to the Buy More and began searching for Chuck. He found him however he was helping out a customer. He caught his attention however, and told him to meet him in the staff room asap. Chuck took note and hurried along with the customer he was serving. After finishing with the customer, he rushed over to the staff room to meet Casey.

"Bartowski, General Beckman has given us orders to take down Gregory. He will contact you again most likely and when he does we'll be waiting."

"Got ya. Did you by any chance see a man lurking about the car park, he wasn't Gregory, but he was looking very suspicious."

"I saw him too. Tried to go over but your dork friend Morgan stop me, he has bad timing."

"Tell me about it. Is he still out there?"

"No, before I could go over he disappeared, had a quick search of the car park but found nothing."

"So who do you think that was?"

"I'm no mind reader Bartwoski, I don't know. But if he shows he face again we'll soon find out." After their conversation Chuck headed back out to work, but then he saw the strange man he saw in the car park at the nerd herd desk. He quickly called Casey.

"Check him out, now he's in the store."

"Wait here Bartwoski." Casey went over to investigate. Chuck looked on as he saw the two talking. He found it strange that the two seemed to be in deep conversation, then Casey looked over at Chuck and he laughed slightly. _What the…._

The conversation ended and Casey headed over to Chuck.

"No threat there Bartowski."

"Who was it?"

"Just an old buddy, he got word I worked here at the Buy More"

"You're lying"

"Think what you like" and with that Casey headed off work. Chuck was left standing there as he thought, _Old buddy ey, we'll see._

Chuck headed over to the man who was still at the nerd herd desk.

"Hey I'm Chuck, can I help you out at all?"

"I'm fine sir, just dropping off my satnav to be fixed, I'm being served."

"All right. Before I go, do you mind if I ask, are you and Casey friends? Saw you two talking, seemed like you knew each other pretty well"

"Yeah we are, known him since we were young. Not seen much of him over the past 20 years. Wonder what he's been up to ey." The man then laughed, and Chuck laughed along with him to cover up his scepticism. Then Casey dragged him away.

"Bartowski, I told you. He's an old buddy. Don't butt your nose in."

"Ok ok. Just checking, can one be curious?"

Casey smirked and walked away. Chuck then went back to work, counting down the minutes till he could go home. Whilst sitting at the desk he got out his phone and texted Sarah,

_I hope your not doing anything tonight cause I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some dinner. Let me know. XX_

Minutes later he's phone beeped.

_Love to Chuck. I'll be over, say 8pm? _Chuck texted back,

_Perfect, see you then._

That put a smile on Chuck's face as he carried on with work. Work was becoming pretty slow, so he sneaked out to the staff room where Morgan had a poker game going.

"Chuck buddy, get in here. Grab a seat and I'll deal you some up."

"No way Morgan, I can't play poker, and by the looks of it neither can you."

"It's all about the fun Chuck."

Chuck sat in and watched, constantly checking his watch to see if it was time to go home. Soon it was time to go, and the poker game was still going on.

"Guys I'm off, keep on playing. Oh and Morgan I hope you win at least $5" Chuck laughed. He dashed out of the staff room and headed out the Buy More. On his way out he was met by Sarah who was coming out of the Orange Orange.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey Chuck" Their exchange of pleasantries was sealed with a kiss. As they held onto each other Chuck said,

"Aren't you glad you took me back?" Chuck said sarcastically.

"Don't push it Chuck" Sarah replied before pinching his nose a little.

"I think Ellie and Devon will be home tonight, so you don't mind do you…..?"

"Course not Chuck. Besides since you can't cook I expected them to be there."

"You caught me. I will learn to cook one day, I will and you'll be my first person I cook for."

"Cannot wait." Sarah leaned in for a passionate kiss, before pulling away.

"See you later." She waved at him before getting into her car and driving off. But she slammed on the breaks and reversed back over Chuck.

"Did Casey fill you in?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah he did, you guys are gonna take him down. I could have guessed that you guys were gonna do that. What else could you do ey."

"Good he told you. See you…again" Sarah threw him a smile before driving off once again. He watched as she left the car park, with a cheeky grin on his face. _Damn I love her. _He then jumped into his nerd herder and drove off home.

_At Chuck's, Devon's and Ellie's apartment, time was approaching 8pm….._

There was a knock at the door, Devon went over to answer.

"Hi Sarah, come on in"

"Hi Devon. Ellie hi, how are you guys?"

"We're good Sarah. Chuck's just outside, I am so glad you two work things out."

"Me too."

Chuck then appeared; he went straight over to Sarah and gave her a kiss as he held onto her hand. The 4 of them sat down and tuck into their dinner.

Devon then asked Sarah and Chuck question which caught them off-guard.

"You guys are so great together. When you making that next leap?"

Chuck nearly spilled the jug he was holding as he tried to pour himself a drink.

Sarah replied, "We're in a good place right now. Don't feel the need to rush into things, but we'll get there one day."

Under the table Sarah placed her hand on Chuck's knee and looked over to him with hearted smile. Chuck then held onto her hand under the table.

The 4 of them enjoyed a fun filled evening together, laughing and joking whilst slipping into the conversation some serious stuff. They were having such a good time neither realised the time, which was nearly 1.30am.

"Wooo check the time babe." Devon said. As Ellie peered over to the clock, she gasped slightly.

"Time flies when your having fun, that's what they say."

Chuck then whispered in Sarah's ear, "Stay here tonight if you want." She looked at him, smiled and nodded her head saying yes. As Ellie and Devon headed off to bed, Chuck and Sarah were left alone.

"Wanna stay up for a bit longer, I'm not so tired."

"Can do, not tired either, besides there's something we have to talk about" Sarah replied.

End of chapter. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20 I Want To Be A Spy

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Sarah and Chuck stay up for best part of the evening talking about their future and the Intersect 2.0.

Thanks for past reviews people, enjoy the 20th chapter.

Chapter 20 – I Want To Be A Spy

"Something we have to talk about…..is it good or bad?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Neither Chuck. But it depends on the way you look at it."

"Ok, what is it?"

"The Intersect 2.0. We haven't actually talked about it."

"It doesn't matter now though Sarah. Beckman said the choice is no longer standing."

When Chuck promised he'd never lie to her again, Sarah did the exact same though never openly admitting it.

"It is. Beckman was planning to tell you once Lynman is captured. It's still an option for you"

"I don't understand Sarah?" Chuck seemed puzzled.

"Lynman is able to get the intersect out of you, wherever he's Fulcrum or not doesn't come into it. If you want this thing out, then that's what you'll get. Of course Lynman will be monitored throughout the whole process."

"When did Beckman tell you all this?"

"In the briefing. We were to keep it all quiet until she gave us the go ahead to inform you. But considering what lying can do to people, its best things are out in the open."

"Thanks for telling me Sarah, giving what happened to us you had a chance to get one over on me" Chuck said with a sarcastic smile plastered across his face.

"I'm not like that"

"Oh I know that Sarah. I was being sarcastic just in case you didn't know"

"I didn't know" Sarah replied, this time shooting a sarcastic comment back at Chuck, but of course she did know.

"I think we have another bottle of wine, red wine. Want some?" Chuck asked.

"Sure". Chuck dashed into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of wine and the opener. He popped it open and returned back to Sarah. He poured out the wine into their glasses and sat back down on the couch.

"We still haven't talked about the intersect Chuck."

As Chuck took a sip of wine, he peered at Sarah trying to figure out the words he wanted to say, but he just couldn't quite get it out.

"I haven't much to say about it Sarah. What would you have me do?"

Sarah put down the glass she had in her hand and took a hold of Chuck's hands.

"It's not about me. You do what you want Chuck, it's your life and I don't have a say in it Chuck no matter how much I love you."

"Yes you do Sarah, you are my life."

"But I can't decide for you Chuck. The time will come when Beckman will ask you; you have to think long and hard about what you want."

Both Sarah and Chuck wanted a normal happy life together, but there was something to both of them about the spy life that kept intrigued, kept them on their toes. Deep down neither would happily walk away from the CIA or NSA.

"I don't know. One thing I do know is I want you in my life,…I want you. That's the only thing that I'm sure of right now."

"But you've longed for your normal life back Chuck, surely that hasn't changed?"

"I don't know. IF…IF I wanted to walk away what would that mean for us? I could walk away from the CIA, but I could never walk away from you."

Both tried to fool themselves into believing they wanted the normal life, but it's wasn't in the stars for them.

"That's an easy answer Chuck. I'd walk away with you."

Both still held onto each other's hand. It was like they would never let go of each other.

"You'd walk away with me? Turn your back on the General and Casey?"

Sarah was hesitant to answer, normal she wasn't.

"We…..well Chuck as hard as it would be….i wou,…would just to stay with you?"

"But normal life doesn't get you guessing? Or intrigued? The spy life offers all the glamour that a normal life doesn't?

"But what's it all worth when you have no one there with you? No one you care about? You want that normal life Chuck and I want you, the solution is right there."

Chuck turned away from Sarah and looked directly up at the ceiling. _Normal, quiet life vs dishonesty, covers, acts,…..but it has the glamour, it keeps you on your toes, you never know what to expect. _Chuck thought to himself. Could he go back to what he had; now he's experienced…life?

"So we have one thing sorted, we want to be together,……" Sarah interrupted, "We figured that out a long time ago Chuck."

Chuck laughed before saying; "That we did" He leaned in and gave her a small but heartfelt kiss on the lips.

"I know that the CIA, the whole spy exterior….keeps you guessing, keeps you wondering. And you like an adventure Sarah,…"

"But Chuck…."

"Wait wait, let me finish….guess what Sarah I feel the same. The normal life I had before was normal…but it had nothing there, no dazzle. It was a boring routine life, since I met you…I have been captured, nearly tortured, had guns pointing at me, been in the presence of the worlds most dangerous men…..but I've had adventure, some action. And at times I have felt that I have really achieved something, it's like I've become someone, not just Chuck Bartowski who works and lives at the Buy More."

Sarah grinned. He wanted the same as her.

"What are you saying here Chuck?" Sarah knew exactly what he was thinking, but she had to hear it directly from his mouth.

"I want this life, Sarah…I want to be…a Spy."

For a moment it was silent, Sarah stared into Chuck's eyes. They could still achieve that happy life that they have always dreamt of.

"Say something Sarah…?"

"Promise me one thing Chuck."

"What's that?"

She leaned over, draped her arms around his neck and looked right into his eyes, though now and then looked down to his lips.

"Don't change who you are Chuck. Don't let the CIA change who you are, I fell in love with Chuck Bartowski. Not the spy, so if you want this….you have to promise me you'll stay exactly who you are now."

"Did you change who you were?"

"Chuck……"

"Ok, I promise."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck. Neither pulled away, not even for a slip of breath air.

_The next morning……_

Devon had already left for his shift at the hospital. Ellie woke and walked into the living room to see Chuck and Sarah cuddled up on the couch. She peered over them for a few seconds with her arms crossed.

"I am so glad my brother has found someone" Ellie whispered quietly to herself. She then crept into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast, all the while trying not to make any noise. As she sat down to eat some breakfast Chuck's phone began to ring. When she looked to see if Chuck was going to answer, neither Chuck nor Sarah woke. She quickly grabbed his phone and answered the call.

"Hello this is Chuck's phone, it's his sister speaking how can I help?"

"Where's Chuck? The man replied. Ellie didn't recognise the voice.

"I'm sorry he's still asleep right now, can I take a message?"

Ellie received no reply, few seconds later the phone went dead. Ellie looked puzzled, but she didn't think much of it. She put his phone down and went back to finish eating her breakfast.

End of chapter guys, please leave a review.

Please everyone, who reads this story; please please please leave a review. I know many read this and don't bother to leave reviews. But let me stress, if you read my story please review that chapter, even if it's just a few little words good or bad, doesn't matter. Reviews help me out a great deal.


	21. Chapter 21 'Normal Life Nah'

Over the Christmas period/New Year it'll be a struggle for me to get my chapters posted, however i will try as hard as i can to continue to post. I'd like to take this time to wish everyone a Happy Christmas and a fantastic New Year.

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Gregory Lynman re-appears. Sarah and Casey plan on how to take down Gregory Lynman. Chuck talks to Beckman about the Intersect 2.0

Thanks for past reviews, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 21 – 'Normal Life…Nah'

Ellie had finished her breakfast and still neither Chuck nor Sarah was awake. She tip toed about as quietly as she could when Chuck's phone rang again. She waited for a few moments to see if Chuck would wake, but he didn't. She headed off to answer his phone.

"Hello"

"Is Chuck available now?"

Ellie recognised the voice; it was the same man who called only a short time ago.

"I'm really sorry he's not. Did you call about 10 minutes ago?"

"Yes that was me. I need to speak to Chuck asap"

"He's still sleeping right now, let me take your name and I'll get him to call you ba…." Before Ellie could finish the phone went dead. _Twice in a row, who is it? _Ellie put the phone down and headed to her bedroom, when she slipped, causing her to make a noise. Ellie turned to see if she had awoken the blissful couple. She saw some movement on Sarah's part. _Damn it._

"Hey Ellie"

"Sarah I'm so sorry I woke you"

"Don't be. I can't believe we fell asleep on the couch"

"Yeah I saw. It's a cosy couch though anyone can fall asleep on it"

The two giggled lightly trying to not wake Chuck. Sarah stood up and stretched out. She then headed over to Ellie.

"No work today?"

"Not today, day off…and this time I'm not on call, but is there such a thing as not on call when you're a nurse or doctor?"

"Who knows."

"I'm suprised you didn't wake up before. Chuck's phone rang twice, some man was asking after him."

Sarah being Sarah, the spy, the cautious type she could only wonder if it was Gregory.

"He didn't give a name?"

"No. That's the weird thing. I asked if he wanted to leave a message, but then he'd just end the call. I didn't recognise who it was."

Sarah was pretty certain it was Gregory. Ellie noticed the sudden face change.

"Sarah, are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine Ellie. Just realised something I forgot. Whoever it was I'm sure they'll call back"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you have no clean clothes here, so I left you some of mine out on Chuck's bed. They'll fit, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you so much. You don't mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead. I'm gonna go out, got a few shops to visit. I'll see you around Sarah"

"You two Ellie."

The two exchanged hugs before Ellie exited the apartment. Sarah went over to where Chuck's phone was and checked the number; however it came up as unknown. She then proceeded into the bathroom and took a shower. 15 minutes later, she exited the bathroom to see Chuck was still asleep. She smiled at him, before heading into Chuck's bedroom. She slipped on the clothes Ellie had left. As she slipped on her jeans she noticed a picture Chuck had at his bedside table of him and her. She picked it up, and lightly touched the picture whilst smile down on it.

"Morning beautiful."

Sarah turned round to see Chuck standing in the doorway.

"Hey"

"The couch……comfortable right. Anyway whats on the agenda today?"

"We'll find out soon enough. I'm heading off to the Castle now and I'm taking your phone with me. Whilst we were asleep your phone rang twice, Ellie answered it. It's possible it could have been Gregory Lynman."

"Yeah, you sure?"

"Not 100% no, but it's possible. Ellie said she didn't recognise the voice and I checked to see if there was a number but it came up as unknown. I'll take your phone down to the Castle; we may be able to trace that call."

"Can't we just wait till he get's in touch again?"

"We can Chuck, but the sooner we get him, the better. He knows who you are and he's Fulcrum. Eventually he will tell his bosses at Fulcrum and once they know, they'll be out to get you."

"I find it strange he'd keep this info to himself."

"It's not strange Chuck. Ever heard the phrase, every man for himself?"

"Of course"

"Yeah, well sounds like that phrase is in use right now. I have to go; me and Casey will talk to Beckman. Call me?"

"Will do." Sarah kissed Chuck goodbye and left.

Casey was in the Castle in talks with Beckman when Sarah arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt. But it's possible that Lynman tried to contact Chuck."

The three continued to talk about Lynman. After the conversation ended Casey got on to finding out where that call came from.

_Meanwhile with Chuck…._

Chuck has just finished showering before he slipped on a clean set of clean clothes. Just before he was about to leave, he heard someone speaking to him…a voice he recognized.

"Hello Chuck."

Chuck turned round and saw exactly who he was thinking of.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you again. What is it you want this time?"

As Gregory stepped in through Chuck's window, he was smirking. Something wasn't right….did he know that he knew exactly who he was…? Soon the smirk disappeared and he walked right up to Chuck. He then slammed Chuck against the wall.

"You haven't turned it down yet have you Chuck?"

"I have to wait until the General contacts me again"

"When will that be?"

"First get off my shirt, it has recently been ironed."

As Gregory held on to him Chuck could see the look in his eyes, it was filled with hate. Slowly Gregory let go of Chuck before he tidied up Chuck' shirt.

"When she contacts you, you will deny that Intersect 2.0 got it. And when that's done I will be I touch."

"Ok."

"Good. You know I'm right, its better being uploaded into my brain then yours Chuck."

"I agree I could never adapt to it. I never wanted to be a spy in the first place."

"Well then it all works out for both of us. You get what you want, I get what I want….. I'll be off. Goodbye Chuck."

As Chuck watched him walk out of his window, he replayed those words he had said. _I never wanted to be a spy in the first place. _A few moments later Sarah and Casey came bursting in the apartment.

"Chuck, Chuck" Sarah called out to him. Chuck rushed out and was met by Sarah and Casey who were armed.

"Guys, you're late."

"He was here wasn't he?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he left like 2 minutes ago." Casey rushed out to have a check of the courtyard. Sarah placed her gun back in her pants.

"We searched to see where those phone calls came from and who they were from. Then we found a trace leading us to here. Did he suspect anything?"

"No no, he has no idea. He is becoming very forceful now though"

"Did he hurt you Chuck?"

"No no, but he might next time. He defiantly doesn't want that intersect in my head."

Casey then came back. "No luck, he must have hid and ducked out when we arrived. We better get back to the Castle, inform the General."

The trio headed to the Castle. As Sarah and Casey were deep in talks, regarding how to take down Lynman, Chuck slipped away and contacted Beckman. Soon she lit up the screen.

"Yes Mr Bartowski?"

"General Beckman, I want that new Intersect in my brain. I want this"

"I told you that choice no longer applies Chuck"

"So Gregory is Fulcrum…it means the 2.0 can't be uploaded into my brain?" Chuck tried not to give away that he knew that Beckman will re-instate that choice at a later date.

"Mr Bartowski…" Chuck interrupted,

"Please. You said it yourself; I am the perfect candidate for this thing"

"Has Agent Walker spoken to you about this?"

"What…no. I just want to do what's right."

"Have you given this deep thought?"

"Yes yes I have. Normal life…..I don't want it anymore. I can do this."

As Beckman sat silent, she pondered for a few seconds.

"Ok Mr Bartowski, if that is your wish. But you must understand that you will no longer live a normal life. I'll be in touch with you."

She then disconnected the call. Chuck stared at the screen and saw his reflection. He smiled, but then he noticed another reflection…one that wasn't his. He turned around and saw Sarah. She stood with her arms crossed looking at him, seeming upset.

"Sarah, it's done now. I've made my choice."

Sarah walked over to Chuck and took a hold of his hands. "This is it Chuck. It's you and me now, we're in this together. For li…." Chuck finished Sarah's sentence.

"For life." Chuck lightly rubbed her cheek and rubbed away the single tear she had on her cheek.

"Why the tears?" Chuck asked.

"I dunno. I guess there happy tears, I've found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with" Just as Chuck was about to give Sarah a kiss, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Meet me later this evening Chuck. Meet me in the Buy More."

"What…why there?"

"Just be there tonight at 10pm." The call was then ended.

"Sarah, that was him…it was Gregory. He wants me to meet him tonight."

End of chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it, and please please leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22 Hurt Him and I'll Kill You

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Chuck goes to meet Gregory, while Sarah and Casey wait outside, waiting to make their move. However, the plan goes wary.

Thanks for past reviews guys, enjoy this chapter.

Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Now back to my story, sorry that i couldn't post over the Christmas holidays. Just wanna say Happy New Year, enjoy the rest of 2009 and bring on 2010!

Chapter 22 – Hurt Him and I'll Kill You

Casey and Sarah quickly contacted Beckman and told her about the meeting. As Chuck listened in, he became extremely nervous and scared. Sarah noticed Chuck's behaviour but couldn't comfort him as they were in the middle of the briefing. Once it was ended Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Chuck, are you ok? You're shaking like a leaf."

As Chuck eyes wondered around the room, he never felt so scared in his life. Then his eyes meet Sarah's.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been on worse missions with you guys, but….." Casey interrupted.

"Bartowski, stop winging. It'll be fine." Chuck didn't like Casey comments, _it'll be fine….it'll be fine…._

"Right, it'll fine as you say. You're not the one on Fulcrums hit list."

Sarah tried to calm Chuck down.

"Casey, go away. Let me talk to him, go Casey…." Sarah watched as Casey left. She then turned to face Chuck and placed her hands on his neck, and lightly leaning her forehead against his, before saying.

"Chuck I promise you, I will keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Unless it's me" Sarah tried to lighten his mood with that comment, it worked. Chuck grinned.

"I trust you Sarah, I also trust Casey. As long as you two are there….it'll be fine, just like he said."

"So, you know what you have to do. Keep him talking. We'll see and hear everything that's going on in there and when we're ready to go, we'll come in and arrest Lynman. We'll signalise over your earpiece when we're ready to move in."

Chuck draped his hands round her waist and pulled her in to give her a hug. It lasted for what seemed like hours, but it was a mare few seconds. Chuck then pulled away and landed a kiss on her lips, Sarah instantly responded, still clinging onto his neck. Neither pulled away for a few moments. As they were entwined with one another's lips the chemistry and intense passion poured off them like drops of rain from the sky. Sarah then remembered exactly where they were and who was in the Castle with them.

"Casey could walk in at any moment. Go back to work; meet at Casey's place about 8.45pm. See you later." Sarah kissed him a final time; Chuck then left and headed back to work.

_Hours later……_

The trio were at Casey's apartment gearing up getting ready for the mission ahead. As Chuck pondered around the room, getting his mind in gear, all he could seemingly think about was the possibility of this plan going wrong. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, never had he felt like this before on past missions. Once all ready the trio jumped into a van and headed to the meeting point. It was approaching 9.50pm when they arrived at the Buy More. Just before Chuck was about to leave Casey told him,

"Bartowski, I'm not a feeling type of guy…but we've got your back. Besides Sarah won't let anything happen to you, ey Walker?" Sarah smirked slightly. Chuck exited the van and headed to the store. He waited for a few short minutes and then Gregory arrived.

"My Bartowski, glad you made it."

"I'm still trying to figure out why you wanted to meet here. You said all you needed to say before."

"Well Chuck after I left your apartment I figured something out"

"And what would that be?" Chuck replied seeming extremely nervous.

"Well when I left your apartment, I thought back to what you said to me. You were too quick to tell me that you weren't having the Intersect 2.0 uploaded into your brain. I would have expected more of a…..how do you say…resistance. But I didn't see any of that. Now I wonder why that would be……Chuck?"

_He knows…..shit he knows…_Chuck thought to himself.

"I told you, I never wanted to be a spy. I was always going to turn the 2.0 down."

Gregory stepped closer to Chuck. As Gregory raised his hand, Chuck instantly thought he was going to knock him out. However, what he was about to do was far worse. He reached over to Chuck's ear and pulled out the ear piece.

"I thought so. You know who I really am, don't you Chuck."

_Meanwhile with Sarah and Casey…._

"Walker, Lynman has figured us out. He's taken Chuck's earpiece out."

Sarah drew her gun, ready to go bursting in. "Walker no. We can still see and hear what's going on; bad thing is Chuck won't be able to hear us. Give him a few minutes." As Sarah wondered what to do, she decided to give Chuck the benefit of the doubt…he was no idiot. Chuck coped brilliantly in situations like this in the past.

_Back with Chuck and Gregory…._

"Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't, I swear"

"I can spot a liar a mile off. You know I'm Fulcrum, and you know the real reason why I am here….you must know everything about me." Chuck then thought why he didn't flash. _Surely something would have come up….._

"My name is Gregory Whittle. I'm guessing you're asking yourself why you never flashed on me. Well Chuck, I erased all info on me, on my old identity…Gregory Lynman. When I joined Fulcrum I changed my name to Whittle." Chuck knew he was caught out, no point in lying anymore.

"Ok, we know. We know everything, we only found out when we interviewed Henry Williams, he told us everything." Gregory pulled out his gun and pointed it right at Chuck's forehead.

_Back to Sarah and Casey…….._

Once Sarah saw Gregory draw his gun, Sarah could no longer sit and watch in the van, she had to go in there. Casey couldn't stop her. The man she loved most was in danger and no way would Sarah sit back and watch. She rushed into the Buy More as quickly as she could, once in she came face to face with Gregory, the man who trained her for a short while.

"Put down your gun and step away from Chuck." Gregory smirked; he had no intention of putting his gun down.

"Agent Walker, glad you could join us. Long time no see"

"I said drop your gun now…."Sarah said, just as Casey entered the store with his gun drawn.

"Agent Casey, you're here too. Welcome." Gregory appeared extremely confident, yet very sarcastic.

"It's two guns versus one." Casey said.

"Very true Casey, but my gun is pointing at Chuck…the Intersect…."

Sarah kept her eyes on Gregory the whole time, ready to shot him if he made one wrong move. Gregory turned to look at Chuck; he whispered to him, "This will be good…" Seconds later he hit Chuck with the back of his gun. Sarah saw red; she was about to shoot but Casey quickly stop her.

"Walker don't."

"You hurt him one more time and I swear to god I will shot you down so quick, you won't have time to blink."

"Awwww so in love I see Walker. It's hard to see someone you love get hurt. I see you've changed a lot Walker, you were so withdrawn before"

"We can do this all day Gregory but the end result will be the same" Casey told Gregory.

"Oh yeah, and what result will that be?" He replied.

"We'll throw you in a high secure NSA prison. Their not nice at all. Or we can kill you right here, right now" Casey said.

"I'd love to see you try. If it was to end that way, you would have shot me already. But I'm thinking you went me alive rather then dead, am I right?"

Chuck then spoke up, "We can find another way to settle this. No need for guns."

Gregory replied, "Oh yes there is, otherwise I couldn't do this." Gregory then wacked Chuck again with the back of his gun. This time there was no way of stopping Sarah. He hurt Chuck a second time and Sarah didn't like it. Straight after that whack Sarah aimed right at Gregory's chest and shot him down.

"Walker…what the hell. We need him alive, Beckman gave us direct orders not to kill him." Sarah didn't have a care in the world right now about Beckman or Gregory. She dropped her gun and dashed straight over to Chuck. The two blows to the head were extremely hard causing blood to pour down his face. Sarah ran into his arms and draped her arms around him. Chuck held onto her so tight, no wanting to let go. Then he began to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Sarah….Sar…." Chuck then slipped out of Sarah's arms and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god. Chuck." Sarah fell to her knees and tried to wake Chuck up.

"Chuck….please…Chuck wake up."

Casey called an ambulance.

"Get down here now, the asset is injured."

He walked over to Chuck and Sarah. He watched down on the two as Sarah cradled Chuck in her arms. Casey didn't know what to say, he knew the pair loved each other…but only now did he know how much.

_Oh man……this is deep, _Casey thought to himself.

"Walker, he'll be fine. He's had two blows to the head…..they'll stitch him up and off he can go."

Sarah looked up at Casey with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't always work that way Casey."

The ambulance arrived, and Chuck was placed inside. As Casey peered over at Sarah, he could see she desperately wanted to go with him.

"Go…I'll cover for you. Go now before I change my mind."

Sarah couldn't believe what Casey was saying, _so he does have emotions. _She smiled at Casey and jumped into the ambulance. Casey headed back into the Buy More, where Gregory's dead body layed.

End of chapter. Hope you all like it, and PLEASE…PLEASE review. Don't just read…review as well.


	23. Chapter 23 Vacation Time

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Sarah and General Beckman have a conversation regarding Sarah's feelings for Chuck. Later Sarah and Chuck take a vacation.

Thanks for past reviews, enjoy this 23rd chapter guys.

Chapter 23 – Vacation Time

Chuck had came around during the journey to the hospital. He was now inside being treated as Sarah looked on. As Chuck was being stitched up by the nurse, Sarah looked on with a worrying exterior.

"Sarah, it's just a cut. I'll be fine…right?" Chuck asked looking at the nurse.

"Yes Mr Bartowski, everything is going to be fine."

"See told ya." Chuck said to Sarah. Suddenly Sarah's phone started to ring, it was General Beckman. Casey had contacted her with regard to the recent mission. But was that what she wanted to talk with Sarah about?

"Chuck I have to take this, be back soon."

Sarah then dashed out of the hospital room and answered the call.

"Hello General, what can I do for you?"

"Meet me outside the hospital Agent Walker. Now." The call was then ended and Sarah dashed out as fast as she could, whist trying not to attract any attention to herself. Once out, Beckman was waiting with two agents either side of her.

"General Beckman"

"Agent Walker, walk with me. We need to talk"

"I am going to ask you a question Agent Walker and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can, do you understand me?"

"Yes General"

"Do you love the asset…..Chuck Bartwoski?" Sarah was caught completely off-guard. The sudden change in her posture and exterior could be seen from miles away.

"No General. I understand my position here, I will never compromise that"

"I said I want the truth. I may be the government Agent Walker but I know a thing or two about life. Do you think in the past few years you have been working with the asset, I've not noticed anything going on here…..?"

"General…I……"

"You've said enough Agent Walker. How long have you felt this way about him?"

"Since I first saw him General. I love him"

"Am I correct in thinking that you two are in a relationship?"

As the two continued to walk, Beckman stopped after asking Sarah that question. There was no way Sarah couldn't lie anymore. Before she met Chuck, lying came easy to her, but he's changed her in many ways she couldn't change herself.

"If I say yes, are you gonna ship me out of here? Re-assign me?"

"No Agent Walker I'm not"

"No….?" Sarah replied, looking shocked and surprised by Beckman's reaction.

"No. But do you understand you have been disobeying my orders? You have gone against the one thing that the CIA does not recommend….never fall in love?"

"I understand that General, but…"

Beckman interrupted, "But nothing Agent Walker, there is nothing I can do about it now. Besides there would be no point, you two have built up a strong bond and that will prove useful. And as Mr Bartowski is due to become a Agent, there's nothing that says Agents cannot pursue a relationship, no matter how much it is frowned upon"

"What happens now General?"

"Nothing. Continue as you wish…but let me stress, had I known of this earlier, I would have shipped you out so fast your feet wouldn't touch the ground."

General Beckman ended the conversation and walked away, but there was one more thing she had to notify Sarah of. Without turning around to face Sarah, Beckman said,

"I've signed both you and Mr Bartowski off for 7 days, call it a Vacation."

Beckman got into a nearby car, driven by other Agents. They then drove off. Sarah was stunned. _A Vacation…… _Sarah then walked back into the hospital and headed back to Chuck. She got to his room, but inside was Ellie. She didn't want to intrude, so waited outside for Ellie to leave.

_Few minutes later……_

Ellie left the room, only to be meet by Sarah.

"Sarah, hey"

"Hey Ellie, guess you seen Chuck?"

"Yeah, didn't know he had been admitted. How did he do that I wonder. He has to be more careful."

Sarah didn't know what story Chuck had told her, so didn't really say much trying not to give anything away.

"We all have our moments"

"I guess we do. Anyway I have to get back to my rounds; I'll see you around Sarah"

"Bye Ellie."

Sarah then entered the room. Chuck was sitting upright on the bed, awaiting Sarah's return.

"And she's back." Chuck said as a grin appeared across his face due to Sarah's return.

"Beckman knows about us Chuck."

Chuck dashed up and went straight over to Sarah.

"No…how? What happens now? Re-assigned elsewhere…?"

"You worry too much Chuck. Strangely she's given it the thumbs up, and what's more strange is that me and you have been signed off for 7 days."

Chuck kind of twitched his head, taking in what Sarah said.

"General Beckman said she's going to over-look our relationship….and she's giving us time-off? Sure you were speaking to the General?"

Sarah laughed at Chuck's sarcasm. She placed her arms around his neck and look directly into his eyes.

"Yes Chuck, everything you heard is correct. I say we go book some flights to Brazil or Spain….maybe Italy, get on a beach somewhere…relax. What do you say?"

A huge hearted smile appeared on Chuck's face, he felt ecstatic. He lifted Sarah up in the air and spunned her around a few times, as Sarah laughed. He finally came to a halt and slowly placed Sarah back on the ground, still the smile was there and it had no signs of disappearing this time.

"I take that as a yes?" Sarah said.

"It's a big…100% yes. I vote Spain."

Still holding onto Chuck's neck Sarah replied, "Anywhere, as long as I am with you Chuck."

The two looked deep into one another's eyes. There was so much love in the air with these two, nothing could tear them apart. Chuck kissed Sarah, and lightly swirled his fingers through her hair. Before they knew it, they were locked in a passionate embrace and completely forgot they were in the hospital. Ellie then entered.

"Opps, looks like I have interrupted."

Sarah and Chuck parted, but neither felt awkward or embarrassed by the sudden interruption.

"No worries sis. We better be off….by the way, me and Sarah are jetting off to Spain tonight, going for 7 days." Chuck told his sister whilst keeping his eyes solely locked on Sarah. She then looked at him and saw the immense love in his eyes.

"I'll say goodbye to you now. Tell Awesome I'll see him when we get back."

"Bye Ellie" Sarah said.

They trio shared hugs, and once finished, Chuck and Sarah made their way out of the hospital. As they got outside Sarah said, "Right…do we walk, or catch a taxi?"

"I don't mind walking."

Sarah grinned at Chuck before saying, "My apartment is over 20 minutes away and yours is about 30 minutes away."

"It's a warm night…I have you on my arm…you have me on your arm, I think we'll be just fine." Sarah smiled at Chuck and placed her arm around his waist, while Chuck draped his arm around her shoulder. The two set off for Sarah's apartment. Once there, Sarah got straight on to booking some flights to Spain that very night. Luckily she found some.

"Got em. Flight is at 5.00am."

Sarah then packed a suitcase, once done they hoped into Sarah's car and drove off to Chuck's apartment. Chuck dashed in and got some stuff together, he rushed and rushed and with that he forgot one major important thing.

"Passport Chuck" Sarah prompted him.

"Yes, passport." Chuck then sped off into his bedroom and appeared moments later with his passport in his hands. They then headed back to Sarah's car and drove off to the airport. Whilst Sarah was driving, Chuck fell in and out of sleep. The journey took no longer than 45 minutes; they were now arriving at the airport. Sarah parked up her car. And they both got out and grabbed their suitcases from the trunk of the car. As they set off for the airport, Chuck extended his hand out to Sarah; gladly she took a hold of it.

"This is going to be sooo much fun, your having a vacation with Chuck Bartowski. You're in for a great ride."

End of chapter, Please leave a review guys…please!!!!


	24. Chapter 24 Sun, Sea and Sand

I don't own Chuck.

Quick Summary – Sarah and Chuck enjoy their Vacation. When they fly home, Beckman informs team Bartowski that Intersect 2.0 is ready for upload.

Thanks for past reviews everyone, please enjoy this 24th chapter.

(For tomorrow, HAPPY NEW YEAR)

Chapter 24 – Sun, Sea and Sand

Sarah and Chuck were 4 days into their vacation. They were enjoying themselves, living it up in Spain. The two of them were walking along the beach, hand in hand.

"5 Days have passed and no sign of guns, Fulcrum or Casey. That's what I call a vacation" Chuck said to Sarah.

"It is especially for me. You know I haven't had a vacation since I've been in the CIA." Chuck stopped walking and peered at Sarah.

"What….Never?"

"Seemed so surprised Chuck…..No, never. It's hard to have time off whilst your working for the Government, in fact you don't have time off. Still want the Intersect in your head?"

"There are two things I'm sure of right now. One is that I want you in my life and two…I want that Intersect."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck lightly on the cheek.

"Call that a kiss…." Chuck said, before pulling Sarah in closer to him and landing passionate kiss on her lips. It lasted for what seemed like hours.

"Was that a Chuck Bartwoski kiss?" Sarah asked him, with a hearted grin on her face. Chuck laughed and pulled her in once more to land another kiss.

"I take that as a yes" Sarah told Chuck.

The two continued to walk along the beach chatting about anything that popped in their heads. Something pretty random then entered Sarah's head.

"This is the first time I've seen you in shorts? They actually look more like boxers."

"These…their Prada shorts……actually their not. It isn't the first time I've seen you in a bikini which is a good thing, cause had you had all scars or pots or whatever on your body, I certainly wouldn't be here with you right now…"

Sarah shot him an annoyed, yet very humoured look before lightly punching him in the stomach.

"Looks are the only thing you go for?"

"Of course, I'm a male…… Seriously…I go for personality and what's in the inside and if you look beautiful and sexy on the outside, it's just an added bonus. It's what's in the inside that counts"

"I'm glad that looks aren't the only thing you go for, I wasn't exactly good with the opposite sex when I was younger. I had braces, and I looked like what the English call, an Ugly Duckling."

"Good thing I met you now then." After saying that Chuck stepped away again, because he knew exactly what was coming. Sarah took a quick swipe at him, but she missed.

"Ahhhh, I know you all to well Sarah."

"I never miss; you just made me miss Chuck."

Chuck smiled at her, and then said, "You could never be ugly Sarah even if you tried."

The two stopped off at the hotel. got changed and went into resturant to have some dinner. As they sat and ate, they could hardly keep their hands off each other, they were so loved up. All the other guests could see the love just dripping of them two. One on-looker said to his wife,

"We were like that when we were 18." The man smiled upon the happy couple. Sarah heard what the man said, and giggled quietly. As Chuck smiled he asked her,

"What's so funny?"

"The man just behind us said to his wife, they were like us when they were 18."

Chuck looked over Sarah's shoulder to see the man who said what Sarah had just told him.

"The big difference here is that we will still be like this when we're that age"

"You know Chuck; it's not always going to be like this. Not always going to be so rosy and happy….Your going to be an Agent soon and not matter how hard you try, it will change you. For better or worse….we'll find out soon enough."

Chuck took one last sip of his orange juice and placed the glass down, looking at Sarah…not moving his eyes away from her the entire time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sarah asked.

For a few moments Chuck didn't say a word, he looked directly at Sarah and smiled.

"I promised you something didn't I? Remember what it was?"

"Yeah, you said you will never change who you are"

"And I won't"

"How can you be so sure?" Sarah said with a hint of scepticism in her voice.

"Why are you saying this now? Before you were asking me not to change and now, you half heartedly believe I'm going to change even though I promised you I wouldn't?"

"I was being….gullible maybe. But it's inevitable though Chuck. You think I was who I am now years ago. No Chuck I wasn't, I changed. As did Casey, you think he was the robot he is now?"

"If you believe that fine, I don't want to argue with you. But I'm telling you now, I will never change who I am now Sarah…I won't."

The two of them were having a bicker, but not matter how big or small the bickering was…they loved each other with all their heart and at the end of the day that's all that matter.

"Well you'll be the first not to"

"I guess so." Chuck replied. They both took a sip of the drink, both looking away from each other. Chuck was peering out the window, whilst Sarah twirled around with her hair. Sarah then turned back to Chuck.

"I love you still"

"Got ya. You broke first." Chuck said as he laughed. He leered over the table and planted a kiss on her lips. Once finished eating the two disappeared to their room for the night.

For the next two days, Chuck and Sarah went sight-seeing, had late nights, and very late mornings. On the last day they however, didn't bother to venture out their hotel room. As they lay in bed, Sarah was resting her head on Chuck's chest, they both were peering to the ceiling, neither wanted to end this moment. It was intense and very magical, yet so simple. But everyone needs something to eat and Chuck never missed breakfest.

"I'll order some bagels yeah?" Chuck asked.

"Sure." Chuck called down to reception and ordered in some room service. Whislt Chuck was ordering Sarah got up and slipped on a silk dressing gound and headed out to the balcony. As she leaned over the side looking out to the sea, she realished every moment because soon it'll be time for them to go home. As she peered out, Chuck's arms appeared round her waist and his head was rested on her shoulders. He lightly kissed her neck before saying,

"Beautiful view, and i'm not talking about the sea"

"Your talking about me." Sarah smiled and turned round and kissed him. 10 minutes later room serviced arrived and the two munched on their breakfest. For the rest of the day the two stayed in their room until the next day when it was time to go.

It was now time to go back home, back to the CIA. As they waited at the airport to board their plane, Sarah said to Chuck as she placed her hand on Chuck's leg.

"I've had a great time with you Chuck"

"Me too Sarah, me too. The nights were the best, wouldn't you say?"

Sarah grinned as Chuck took a hold of her hand that was resting on his leg.

A ladies voice spoke over the intercom of the airport, "_Flight 401 to California is now boarding. Please make your way to the gate._

"That's us" Sarah said. They both got up and headed over to their gate, as they walked over to the gate their fingers and hands were entwined with one another's. As they boarded the plane Chuck told Sarah,

"When we step foot back in the States, that's it…it's a new start for us both."

They then boarded their plane and took their seats.

_Hours later……_

The flight was over, and Sarah and Chuck were now driving back to her apartment. It was nearly 11pm. Eventually they arrived back at Sarah's apartment and headed in. As they entered her apartment, Chuck threw himself on her bed, looking absolutely shattered.

"Jet lag or no jet lag, I'm tired right now."

As Sarah unpacked her suitcase Chuck fell asleep, but Sarah didn't noticed. She was talking to him for roughly 5 minutes and wondered why he never replied.

"So, the next vacation…if we ever get one, where should we go next..."

Sarah waited for his answer, but none came. She looked around at him, "Chuck, I asked….." She then realised he had fallen asleep. She carried on unpacking her stuff and once done and went over to Chuck and lay besides him, resting her head on his shoulder. Within minutes Sarah soon fell asleep.

_Next morning……_

Sarah had awoken first and took a shower. Then her phone rang, it was General Beckman.

"Agent Walker, hope you had a nice vacation…now back to reality. I need to speak to you, Agent Casey and Mr Bartowski immediately"

"Yes General. I'll be at the Castle shortly. Bye."

Sarah then ended the phone call and proceeded to wake Chuck up.

"Get up Chuck, the General needs to speak to us." Chuck quickly got up and ran off to have a shower. He hurried as quickly as he could, whilst Sarah waited patiently sitting on her bed.

"Let's go." Chuck said once all ready. They drove off, heading to the Castle. Casey had beaten them there as he was awaiting their arrival in the Castle. Moments later Chuck and Sarah entered the Castle and came walking down the stairs.

"I see you got the sun whilst out vacationing in Spain, lucky for some" Casey grunted at the two of them.

"Good to see you too Casey" Chuck replied. The trio waited for Beckman to call them via video link. Suddenly Beckman lighted up the screen.

"Good morning Team. I have some good news, Mr Bartwoski, the Intersect 2.0 is ready for upload"

"Hang on....doesn't this old Intersect need to be taken out first?"

"Since Agent Walker went against my orders AGAIN.....that is no longer an option, with him dead we cannot extract that Intersect"

"Then how is this all going to work?"

"Mr Bartowski I suggest you don't worry about that, we have found a solution."

End of chapter guys. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25 Team Bartowski

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Chuck is told by Beckman when the upload of the new Intersect is to take place. For the first time ever, team Bartowksi go out for a few drinks and reflect back on the past, yes including…Casey.

Thanks for past reviews guys, please enjoy this 25th chapter.

Hope everyone had a fantastic New Year, i know i did lol. Sorry i couldn't post over the past few days, but due to New Year i was too busy seeing family and friends.

Chapter 25 – Team Bartowski

They all knew it was coming eventually, by once it was actually ready for upload, the news really sunk in. Chuck was knocked for 6 a little and Sarah's smile she was wearing dropped and Casey, as usual had no face expression really, but deep down he was a tad surprised it all came to this.

"The upload is due to take place tomorrow night at 6pm. It will take roughly an hour to complete. This intersect is newer, yet very slimmed down but holds twice the information. There's another important detail you must know Mr Bartowski, this Intersect will come with some abilities, what kind your wondering…well you'll have the ability to use a gun in the correct manner, you'll know how to fight with or without weapons. You may even know how to fly a plane, but all this will take time getting used to. It won't work unless you know where your head is at. As for the older Intersect in your head, once this one is uploaded, it will erase all traces of the older one and the 2.0 will take its place. I cannot tell you of how we have come to this solution, but since we cannot extract the old one out, this is the only option. Once the 2.0 begins to be uploaded, the old one will instantly erase, it will cause you no uncomfortable feeling."

As Casey listened with his arms crossed, he could only wonder why he didn't know all the information before. When it comes to team Bartowski, Casey expected to know every last detail.

"General, if you don't mind me cutting in, why wasn't me or Agent Walker told of this, about these abilities or the erase of the older Intersect?"

"Well Agent Casey, we always planned to tell you two but we had to be sure Mr Bartwoski is 100% sure he wants the Intersect 2.0. As for the erasing of the old Intersect, we found the solution not long ago. As I said, I cannot delve into that information with you at this time. Mr Bartowksi, I will ask you one more time…..Is this what you want??"

Chuck stared blankly into the screen Beckman occupied and all he could think of was him and Sarah. For a moment Casey began to think Chuck was having second thoughts.

"Hey, answer." Chuck then snapped out of his blank stare.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure General"

"Very well. Tomorrow at 3pm you will be picked up from the Castle and you'll be driven to an undisclosed location. Agent Walker and Casey may accompany you if you wish"

"Yes, I want them there. Both of them"

"Then it's all set. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Beckman then disconnected the call. Casey turned to face Chuck and said,

"Looks like your going to be a spy Bartowski" Casey grinned and walked away whilst laughing slightly. Casey headed out the Castle and back to work at the Buy More. Surprisingly Sarah seemed very quiet throughout the whole briefing.

"Sarah, nothing to say…that's not normal"

"You got what you wanted Chuck." She began to walk away but Chuck noticed something wasn't right, she seemed very distant. He pulled her back saying,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, forget it Chuck. Better get back to work."

_Why was she acting like this….? _"Sarah talk to me"

"Chuck I said forget it ok"

"No I won't just forget it. We knew this was coming and now it seems your wishing it didn't." As Sarah sighed heavily, she scratched her forehead trying to find the words. She knew Chuck wouldn't give up; he will get it out of her in the end.

"I know this isn't what you want Chuck, your just doing this because it's what I want…" Chuck interrupted her, whilst placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No Sarah, this is what I want. How many times do I have to tell you Sarah, I want this ok"

"Ok Chuck, ok"

"We good now?"

Sarah couldn't quite look Chuck in the eyes. "Yeah, we're good"

"Ok then. I'm in need for a good night out, join me?"

"Of course Chuck, I'd love too"

"I'm gonna bring Casey along if you don't mind"

"Go ahead, that's if he agrees"

"Oh he will, don't you worry. I'll pick you up say about 8ish and we'll go Nexus bar"

"Sounds good. See you later."

Sarah gave Chuck a small kiss and off he went, out the Castle and heading towards work. He knew Sarah still wasn't quite sure that this is what he wanted. When she kissed him, he didn't feel the emotions he normally felt when she kissed him. Chuck continued to the Buy More and soon as he was in, he went straight to work in pursue of Casey. He soon found him.

"Buddy, what do you say to a few drinks tonight with me and Sarah?"

"Erm no thanks. Got some target practice I have to be getting on with"

"Come on, everyone wants to go out once in a while, even the Agents."

Casey enjoyed the thought of a few drinks. It didn't take long for Chuck to twist his arm. "Fine fine Bartowski. I'll meet you two there about 8.30pm." Casey then continued with work. Chuck walked away looking extremely happy that he finally was able to get the whole team out. As Chuck helped out the customers he imagined life as a spy and all the places he could potentially visit. It excited him very much, but he knew that he would always be the Intersect therefore he would still have to be protected 24-7, but that thought didn't put him off at all.

_Hours later….._

Chuck was getting ready when Devon walked in.

"Where you off to tonight bro?"

"Going to Nexus. I'd ask if you and Ellie would wanna join but…"

"But you want it to be just you and your girl" Devon interrupted.

"Something like that, yeah"

"No worries bro, besides I'm planning a romantic evening with your sis. Some wine, sexy Italian food"

"Yeah I got it Awesome, no need for all the details." Devon headed over to Chuck's bedside table and picked up a Calvin Klein aftershave.

"Dash this on bro, chicks love it. I'm off to start on dinner, have a good time tonight yeah"

"Will do." Chuck finished getting ready and splashed the aftershave on. He looked into his mirror and stared for a few seconds. He then checked his watch, _Damn…better get going._

Chuck jumped into Ellie's car and drove off heading to Sarah's apartment. As he arrived, Sarah was already outside waiting; she hopped in and said,

"You stole your sister's car for the night?"

"I did ask, besides it better than a Nerd Herder."

Chuck headed off to the Nexus bar and once there, he parked the car up and headed off into the bar. He had his arms around Sarah as they walked in but nothing was given in return. She still was acting very distant but he didn't want to push her that far. He knew she could snap at any time. About 20 minutes later Casey arrived with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. The trio ordered their drinks and took a seat at a nearby table.

"I'm going to be a spy this time tomorrow." Sarah didn't reply back, not only was she very distant she stayed quiet for the best part of the night. As Chuck went to the bar to order more drinks, Casey spoke up regarding Sarah's behaviour.

"So your playing the wet fish tonight Walker? Normally you would say this to me, but tonight it's the other way round…..stop acting like a moody woman. Your boyfriend wants a good night out, let's give him that ey"

"Who knew you could ever be like this" Sarah relied instantly and sharply.

"There's more to me then the….emotionless spy robot to quote you."

Sarah was stunned to hear that, she hated herself for calling him that.

"Ok Casey, I got it." Soon as Chuck returned Sarah put a cheerful act on, she rested her hand on Chuck's hand and told him,

"I'm sorry I was distant before, let's forget that and enjoy this night"

"I'll drink to that" Both Chuck and Casey replied in unison. As the night wore on the trio seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey remember that time you guys thought I got killed in that car, I was pretty sneaky that day huh"

"Sneaky yes, but that was horrible, I thought you were dead Chuck." Sarah said.

"There's always that hidden something with you Chuck…I mean Bartowski"

"Casey, did you just call me Chuck?"

"No." Chuck grinned; he knew there was a soul inside Casey.

"I always have something hidden up my sleeve; you guys should know that by now"

"Something else we know is that you're never listen to us, especially when we ask you to wait in the car." Sarah told Chuck.

The trio all laughed together, something which was very rare. They continued to reflect on the past and started speculating on the future. At around 2am the trio all got ready to leave. Since they had all been drinking, neither of them was in a condition to drive home. They all got a taxi. During the journey home Sarah fell asleep, resting her head on Chuck's shoulder. The taxi then arrived at Casey and Chuck's apartments. Casey headed to his apartment, whilst Sarah and Chuck headed to his. Once inside Chuck went to the fridge and got out a couple of water bottles. They then went straight to his bedroom. Although they had quite a few drinks neither were drunk nor tipsy. Sarah shut the door behind her and Chuck threw himself on his bed, sprawled out looking at the ceiling. Sarah climbed on top of him and kissed him. As they two sunk into their passionate kiss, all thoughts of the Intersect 2.0 was pushed right to the back of their minds. They fell under the bed covers and continued their rendezvous.

End of chapter guys. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26 Agent Bartowski

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – The Intersect 2.0 is uploaded into Chuck's brain. Sarah reveals why she's been acting distant.

Thanks for past reviews guys, I hope you enjoy this 26th chapter. Must let you know this story is near its end.

Chapter 26 – Agent Bartowski

Team Bartowskiwere at the Castle waiting to be picked up to be taken to the unknown location where the upload is due to take place. As Chuck pondered about the place he began to get his mind in gear. It was approaching 3pm, and as more time went by the more nervous Sarah became. Still not all was right with Sarah, Chuck tried to convince her earlier on in the afternoon that this is what he wanted; he couldn't understand why Sarah was putting up a front and acting extremely distant. The clock hit 3pm and right on time 4 men in Black suits entered the Castle. One of them spoke,

"Right team let's make our way out of here. Mr Bartowskiyou will be travelling withme, Agents Walker and Casey will be travelling with my other men." Chuck got his stuff together and began to walk out when Sarah stopped him.

"Casey, Chuck will meet you out there I need a minute with Chuck." Casey now finally understood their love for each other and for that he granted Sarah's wish, he made his way out.

"Chuck I don't know how to say this, but I…..I'm not coming with you."

Chuck dropped the backpack he had on his shoulder.

"What do you mean your not coming? Sarah I want you to be there"

"I wanna be there to Chuck, but I can't come. Please just go, I'll see your later or tomorrow."

Chuck desperately wanted her to come with him, but as much as he loved her he decided that he will go ahead with this with or without her blessing.

"Fine Sarah. But as soon as I'm done, I'm coming for you ok, we have to talk. You're hiding something and I don't like it."

Chuck was not best pleased, but he stayed true to his word. He will go through this with or without her. Although extremely upset by all this, he hid that away and did his best not to show his emotions. He exited the Castle. Sarah was left alone, and as soon as Chuck disappeared from her sight, she collapsed in a puddle of tears.

Chuck got into the car. Once belted up, the driver took off.

"Mr Bartowski, we will arriveat the location at approximately 5pm." On the journey there chuck tried to call Sarah several times, but each time he was met by her voice mail. Every time he didn't get through he got that little bit more frustrated, he fooled himself into believing that he could do this without her, but truth was he couldn't. He needed her there and she wasn't. He sent her a text, the text read,

_Please be there Sarah. I need you; I cannot do this without you. Please Sarah xx_

He told himself if Sarah wasn't there then he won't go through with it. Although the location was unknown, he knew Sarah would find a way to get there if she wanted to be there. The journey was pretty boring so luckily he packed his iPod; he whipped his earphones in and turned his iPod on. This past the time. Dead on 5pm they arrived at the location. Chuck had no idea where he was, it looked like a pile of sand for miles and miles. He didn't dare ask where he was. About 5 feet away from him was a door of some sort, it looked like a cellar door leading underground.

"Follow me Mr Bartowski." Casey walked up behind Chuck and reassured him Sarah will come.

"Keep cool Bartwoski, she'll be here."

Chuck hoped and prayed she'd make it in time. As he was lead into the cellar door, he saw a long tunnel. He followed the other men until they got to a secure room with metal doors. The security seemed extra tight given the situation. Sure enough Beckman was there, she filled Chuck in on all the details. As Chuck waited counting down the minutes till 6pm, still there was no sign of Sarah. He kept looking at Casey for reassurance. It was now 3 minutes to 6. He kept his eyes peeled on the door, however Beckman entered his view.

"We're all set. Enter that door over there and sit in the chair." Chuck hesitantly got up. His fingers were crossed but he knew there was no more hope, if she wasn't here now it's unlikely she'll get here. Just before Chuck entered the door, Sarah came bursting in.

"Stop…."

Everyone was alarm by her sudden intrusion. Beckman wasn't happy.

"Agent Walker what do you think your playing at."

"I need to speak to Chuck"

"No. That won't happen"

"Let her. Otherwise I won't go through with this." Chuck demanded.

Beckman knew she had her back against the wall; she had to keep Chuck sweet so everything can go along as planned.

"You have 5 minutes" Beckman told the two of them.

Sarah went over to Chuck and pulled him aside to a corner.

"Don't do this Chuck"

"Sarah…I want this. So do you, I don't see the problem"

"Yeah that's because you can't see it"

"I don't understand" Chuck was puzzled, _what does she mean…?_

"Chuck there's a small chance the Intersect won't sit well in your brain. It could over power and shut down…."

"….Shut down….I…but what will happen to me?"

Sarah began to cry a little, she couldn't bring herself to say what needed to be said. Chuck guessed however what is was she wanted to say.

"I die….?"

Sarah nodded. Chuck tried not to over-react.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but I only found out not long ago. Chuck listen to me carefully ok. The intersect you have in your brain now wasn't built by the CIA or the NSA…it was built by Fulcrum. We intercepted it and changed its specification. This new Intersect 2.0 was built by the CIA however they have tried this before in the past, but they failed to keep it operating. A long time ago way before I met you, I heard about a project called Intersect 00, CIA built an intersect to be uploaded into an Agents brain, however they tried this 3 times and 3 times it failed. There was always a slight malfunction, and those Agents…they died. There trying it all over again, this time with you Chuck. We don't know why the Intersect in your head now has stayed in tact, maybe because Fulcrum knew something we didn't. I thought this new Intersect was different, but I came across some information that told me otherwise."

Chuck took in all the information that Sarah provided him.

"So there's a chance that I don't come off too well…?"

There was nothing left for Sarah to say, she'd only wish she told him sooner.

"When did you find out?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"The night we got back from vacation. You fell asleep. I was tipped off, but all was not sure. So when you left earlier today I did some digging and I found out this Intersect is built exactly the same way as all those other 3, nothing's changed. That's when I came rushing down here. I would have told you before, but I had to be certain…I didn't want to scare you."

Chuck understood why she waited till now to reveal all. He had to think quickly on his feet, _what do I do now…._He asked himself. Chuck was then snapped out of his thoughts by Beckman.

"Times up. Mr Bartowski we are waiting for you."

Chuck looked at Sarah; he searched her face looking for an answer. Sarah looked at him in a way only Sarah could. He then knew exactly what he had to do.

"You tell me now Beckman that the Intersect 2.0 is safe to be uploaded into my head?"

"Of course. It's been modified to suit you"

"So you say. Tell me about project Intersect 00?"

Beckman was stunned, how did he know?

"That's none of your concern, that is classified information"

"Tell me; otherwise I walk away right now."

"Since you know about that project then you must know all that is needed to know. I can assure you what happen to those 3 agents will not happen to you. You have my word"

"Your word is not good enough. You want me to do this, but you know there's a slight chance that it can go all wrong, doesn't that bother you?"

Beckman became annoyed and she vented this anger out.

"Of course it damn well bothers me. You think I'm happy about what happened to those agents? Cause I'm damn well not Bartowski. Don't you dare start demanding answers from me about that, you have no right. As for this Intersect 2.0, it's guaranteed to work and not shut down while in use."

Chuck was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"How can you be so sure?" Chuck asked.

"We've had some help formatting this Intersect by an insider at Fulcrum. I won't delve deeper. That's why this new one will replace the old one, once it hits your brain. Please…..please Mr Bartwoski trust me."

For some reason, Chuck had faith in Beckman and at this moment in time he did trust her, considering that in the past she always hid something from him. He turned to Sarah and said,

"Sarah…I have a feeling that this can work, I can't explain it…but I do." Sarah however didn't have as much faith as he did, and she publicised her views.

"Chuck you can't be sure. I don't want to lose you…"

"It'll be all right."

Chuck began to wall away by Sarah reached out for his hand. "Please…Chuck, don't do this."

He looked down at her hand and then back up to her.

"It's time I took a risk Sarah." He let go of her hand and entered the room where the upload was to take place. Beckman signalised to some people by a computer, seconds later the machine that was in the room with Chuck was activated. There was laser shooting out from the machine, pointing at Chuck's brain.

"Mr Bartowski, once the laser turns red, then the upload will begin."

The man nearby the computer hit a button which turned the laser red. The upload was now in place.

Sarah watched on looking distraught while all the while hoping he'd survive. The uploaded would take about an hour to complete.

_An hour and 10 minutes later._

The upload was complete. The machine was de-activated. Chuck stood up from the chair, he was clearly dazed. To find out if the upload was successful, Beckman showed Chuck an image through the glass shields. It was an image of a known rogue agent.

Chuck then flashed and once he stopped, he blurted out exactly who this man was and all other important info on this man.

"It worked" Beckman told everyone. The door was open for Chuck to leave the glass shield room. He instantly looked at Sarah and ran over to her.

"I didn't drop dead did I?" Chuck smiled at Sarah, glad that the upload was a success.

End of chapter guys. Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27 The End Reaches New Beginings

I don't own Chuck.

Quick summary – Chuck is now a fully fledged spy/agent. Chuck and Sarah's relationship reaches its highest point.

Thanks everyone who has been reading this story, I really hope you all enjoyed it because I have certainly enjoyed writing it. This was my first ever fanfic so I apologise for being a bit rusty round the edges. I hope to begin writing a new story in the near future. So thanks for all the reviews that you guys have left in the past, please enjoy this final chapter.

Chapter 27 – The End Reaches New Beginnings

Sarah was overcome by emotion, Chuck the man she loved was still here, still standing. She couldn't contain her happiness and ignored other Agents who were watching on. She lunged at Chuck and took a hold of him in her arms. The force of the hug was so strong Chuck fell back slightly, but still managed to get his arms around Sarah.

"All risk's are worth taking Sarah." Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Agent……..Agent Bartowski, you are now a Spy. Congratulations Agent, and welcome to the team." Beckman told Chuck.

Chuck let go of Sarah and faced Beckman, he smiled at her and he saw what he thought was a smile from Beckman, but small it was.

"I want all three of you, Agent's Casey, Walker and Bartowski to meet me at a briefing in the Castle tomorrow morning at 10am. There I will tell you all about the training you will receive Agent Bartowski. I will also inform you 3 of your new assignment, you will stay together working as a team. We have arranged transport to take you 3 home. I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing."

_The ride home took just over 2 hours. Sarah was dropped off at her apartment first, before the driver left to drop the other two off, Chuck rushed into her apartment and picked up his luggage he left there when they arrived home from their vacation, then the driver dropped of Chuck and Casey._

Just before Chuck entered his apartment, Casey pulled him over for a quick word.

"Bartwoski…your now one of us. But don't get ahead of yourself; it will take some getting used to. It won't happen over night"

"Yeah I know Casey. But it's gonna be one hell of a ride ey…?"

Casey wasn't amused.

"It's no ride Bartowski; it's going to be your life from here on. Trust me, I know and so does Walker. Some parts will be good, some parts won't."

Chuck respected Casey views, he's been in the NSA for some time now and he knew exactly what he was talking about. Chuck noted down every advice Casey gave him.

"Your training won't be so rosy either. That'll be tough, but no one is put through it unless there capable of passing. The General saw something in you Chuck, and I agree with her. You know what to do when it all comes down to it and I respect that"

"You just called me Chuck again"

"Yes I did, that a problem?"

"No problem. So you think there's something I have that will prove useful then? And I'm not talking about the Intersect?"

"I just said didn't I. Now get outta here, I'm shattered and in need of sleep."

Casey went into his apartment, as did Chuck. Ellie was home as was Devon, they noticed that Chuck was extremely happy, they could tell by his posture, but the huge smile he was wearing gave it away.

"Bro, smiles big. What's up?" Devon asked.

"Hey guys. I've just figured out my life and what I'm going to do with it."

Ellie went over to give her brother a hug hello.

"Starting with quitting at the Buy More?" She asked him.

"That's the start. There's so much more Ellie"

"Is Sarah still in your 'figured out life' Chuck?"

"Yes she is Ellie, she so is. In fact whilst I was in Spain I ducked into a shop whilst she was checking out the market. I got her this."

Chuck then rummaged through his luggage and picked out a small red box. Once Ellie saw that she knew exactly what was inside. He opened the box and a huge white diamond shined out. The glare was so shiny Devon noticed it from across the room.

"Bro….that is a big one"

"Chuck, you're going to propose to her?" Ellie was stunned, but very happy for him.

"Yes I am. I love her so much I'd die for her"

"Would you walk to the end of the world and back for her?" Devon asked with a cheeky grinned plastered on his face.

"Not that far Awesome……Of course I would. She's the one."

Ellie was so excited, she hugged him once more this time not letting go.

"Chuck I'm so happy for you. When do you plan to ask her?" Ellie asked.

Chuck pulled away, that was one thing he hadn't figured out.

"Well…I don't know." But then Chuck had a thought…._Trust me….._Chuck remembered that day on the beach when Sarah first asked him to trust her. It was the perfect setting. Chuck quickly dashed out his phone a texted Sarah.

_Meet me at the beach. Be there in 10 XX_

Chuck quickly dashed into his bedroom and slipped on a brown suit. He picked out a tie and splashed some after shave on and then left his room.

"Chuck, you're going to propose now?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I am. I had the perfect thought and I can't waste time"

"Bring some flowers"

"Got ya sis." Chuck picked up his wallet and headed off to meet Sarah. On his way over, he stopped off in a florist and picked up 10 white roses. He walked to the beach, and once there he saw Sarah sitting on the beach near to the exact point she asked him to trust her 2 years ago. He stood for a while watching her, and smiled as her blonde golden locks caught the glare of the sea and the light from the moon. _She is so beautiful, _Chuck thought to himself. He then started to walk towards her.

"Hey Sarah."

Sarah stood up and turned around and was happily shocked by what she saw.

"Don't you look handsome"

"I scrub up well don't I?" He handed her the roses and ended it with a small kiss.

"White roses, their lovely Chuck"

Chuck then dropped down on one knee and got out the ring and once again Sarah was shocked and suddenly became overwhelmed, by happiness of course.

"Sarah Walker, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

For a few seconds emotions overcame Sarah, she stood silent looking down on Chuck. Of course she wanted to say yes, but the emotions she felt stopped her saying yes…or saying anything for that matter. As she looked deeply into Chuck's eyes she knew he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Chuck was left hanging, become slightly nervous, but that was soon to fade away.

"Yes Chuck."

Chuck then slipped the ring on her finger and pecked her hand. He stood up and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Sarah so much"

"I love you too Chuck."

The two were deep in their kiss as the wind lightly brushed against them. As Chuck pulled away he told Sarah, "This is the new beginning for us."

The end. Guys hope you enjoyed this 27th and final chapter. Please leave a review.


End file.
